


My Hermit Academia

by Myre_0



Series: My hermit academia [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Everyone is OP, Everyone who isn't a hermit is farly minor, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Injury, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, No shipping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Probably ooc, Sort Of, Stress is a badass, They're all pretty badass ngl, They/Them pronouns for Iskall, Watcher Grian, Winged Grian, actually scratch that, alternate title: who gave these kids superpowers and why is joe in charge, and it mostly gets healed straight away by your local hippie hero, bnha au, but it's not that bad, but later on, if they worked together they could commit so many felonies, like damn, not very graphic, possibly a little bit of angst, there's a little bit of swearing, updates on tuesdays :), updates once a week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 30,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myre_0/pseuds/Myre_0
Summary: What if the Hermits were in the world of Boku no hero academia? What if they had quirks?Follow Class 1-A of UA hero academy, if their ranks were made up of the hermits we know and love, as they learn how to use their powers, and hell, maybe make some friends along the way.---CURRENT ARC: Sports festivalOn a short, unintentional hiatus, because online school has sapped the attention span out of me more than usual school and I am ✨struggling✨Will update on the 16th of March 2021, unless I die or something xoxo see you soon :eyes:Updates weekly on Tuesdays :)
Relationships: platonic - Relationship
Series: My hermit academia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989403
Comments: 405
Kudos: 527





	1. Entrance Exam

**Author's Note:**

> This will loosely follow the story of BNHA, but I'm mainly doing this from memory. oOPS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO this has probably been done before, but.... I came up with this at like 4am two months ago, and I'll be damned if I didn't write it.

Grian stood in the fake city which was where the entrance exam was going to be held, his large purple wings wrapped around him, as he bounced on the balls of his feet.

[Grian.

Quirk: Watcher

He can create and destroy an unbreakable substance named “Bedrock”, and fly, using a pair of large, purple wings.]

He looked around. He could see a tall boy with black hair, who looked like he was about to throw up, and when he looked away, he could see another boy with what looked like dog ears, and a tail that was wagging furiously. Grian snorted and shook his wings out.

Suddenly, the recognizable voice of one of the Recap heroes, Pixl came out of the loudspeakers.  
“GO!”

[The Recap hero: Pixl Riffs

Quirk: Radio

He can broadcast his thoughts to either everyone in a 50m radius to him, or up to 10 individuals who he knows the name of.

He runs a hero radio station with Zloy.

Part of Team Recap.]

The examinees looked around confused, but they were taken out of their thoughts by the other Recap hero, Zloy, announcing,  
“There’s no countdown in real life, get going!”

[The Recap hero: Zloy XP

Quirk: Freeze frame

He can freeze the movement of anyone he looks at. It lasts until his concentration is broken.

He runs a hero radio station with Pixl.

Part of Team Recap.]

As the examinees realised what was happening, they all quickly dispersed, to try and destroy as many of the robots as quickly as possible.

Grian spread his wings and took off, speeding into the air, as he scanned the area. Suddenly, he noticed the black-haired boy he’d seen earlier, waving his hands around as he tried to get away from a robot which was glitching strangely, and slowly crawling towards him. Grian swooped down, landing in front of the taller boy, and building a bedrock pillar straight through the robot.

As it stuttered and died, he turned to the other boy and grinned, getting a shy smile in return.  
“Hey! I’m Grian.”

The other boy responded quietly,  
“I’m Mumbo Jumbo...”

[Mumbo Jumbo.

Quirk: Lag

He can make people and objects movements slow and stutter, although his control over this is almost completely emotional.]

Grian grinned. “Well, see you later Mumbo Jumbolio,” He lifted off, “Good luck!” he called, as he flew off.

The boy flew through the arena, taking out robots here and there. Looking down, he saw the dog-eared boy from before scratching at a two-pointer, looking damn near feral, but struggling to hold on as the robot walked down the fake street. Grian swooped down, and built a wall of bedrock in front of it, perching on top of his wall, and watching as the dog boy scratched the two-pointer’s neck, severing the wires, causing it to fall limply to the ground.

“Hey! Thanks!” The boy called out to Grian, grinning so his fangs were visible. Grian grinned back.  
“The name’s Ren Diggety Dog!” The boy, Ren, shouted up to Grian, his tail wagging.

[Ren

Quirk: Lycanthropy

Has dog-like features, as well as enhanced strength and speed. He also has several dog-like instincts and senses.]

“Grian.” Grian responded, waving as he took off again, flying over the city. He landed on top of a building and looked around at the people below.

He could see some guy who was flinging fireballs at the robots, another guy who looked like a pig slicing at the robots with a sword and a girl who had just coated a robot in some kind of purple ice.

He moved to fly down into the fray, when suddenly the ground shook. All the battles below ceased, as everyone looked up, seeing the zero-pointer lumber closer.

All of the examinees began to run away, leaping over fallen robots and rubble to escape the giant machine, and Grian was about to do the same, when he noticed Mumbo Jumbo, the boy he’d saved before, trapped under some rocks.

Without thinking about it, Grian flew in front of Mumbo, his wings spread out like a shield, and his arms out in front of him. A wall of bedrock began to appear, growing to over half the height of the zero-pointer, stopping it in its tracks.

The ending alarm went off, just as Grian’s eyes rolled back, and he fainted, having used too much of his quirk when he made that wall.

~~Two weeks later~~

Grian was sitting at home, on his phone, when his guardians, Gealach and Realta walked in, Gealach carrying an envelope. He looked up at them, and excitedly grabbed the envelope. When he opened it, a small silver disk fell out, and a hologram of the now-well-known retired underground hero Tin Foil Chef appeared.

[The shadow hero: Tin Foil Chef

Quirk: Shadow Travel

He can travel through shadows, and even teleport between them.

He used to be an underground hero but gained massive popularity once he retired to teach at UA Hero School.]

“Hey Kid.” His gruff voice said, “You got in.” He stated, bluntly. “You came sixth overall.” His expression softened slightly, “Well done kid, we’ll see you in class. Plus Ultra.”

The hologram switched to his points, him having achieved forty rescue points, and twenty villain points.

He leapt up, standing on the sofa, and squealing happily, as he wrapped his arms around his guardians, who just shared a glance and chuckled at his antics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was the first chapter!  
> Don't worry, the next ones are longer lol  
> In case you were wondering, yes those are the watchers.  
> Grian means sun in irish, so the other two's names are star and moon, although i took a little bit of a liberty with the spelling. oops.
> 
> you'll find out more about the others soon, don't worry ;)
> 
> Also if you have any idea for hero names, i would be interested.  
> (I've only got names for False, Grian and Xisuma, rip)


	2. Quirk Apprehension  Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Class 1A take the quirk apprehension test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this one longer lol, and now, you get to meet some more of class 1A! (You'll have met them all by chapter 5)

Grian wandered through the hallway of UA hero school, wondering where classroom 1-A was. As he was staring so intently at his map, he didn’t notice the person in front of him until it was too late, and they crashed into each other.

Grian looked up, “Ouch, sorry!” He laughed nervously, from where he had fallen on the floor. The other person didn’t look offended, and just laughed. They held their hand out to help him up, which Grian gratefully took.

“I’m Iskall,” they introduced once Grian was standing again.

“Grian.” He grinned.

[Iskall

Quirk: Iskallium

They can produce a green slime like substance from their body, and it can be used to stick to things or to bounce off. They can also change the properties to be acidic or alkali, although this is extremely draining.]

“Where are you trying to get to then, Grian?” They asked, motioning to the map.  
“Oh! Class 1-A.” Grian replied, “I’m a little lost.”

“Hey, I’m in 1-A too! We can try and find it together?” Iskall suggested, to which Grian nodded, and the two began to look around, trying to find their classroom.

Eventually they came to the almost comically large door.

Iskall stood in awe at its size and Grian was feeling thankful that his wings wouldn’t get caught in it. They slid the door open and walked in.

The two were greeted almost immediately by a tall boy with long white hair tied in a ponytail and purple eyes with an X shaped scar over them, who was wearing a black mask over the lower half of his face.

“Hi!” He, if the way his eyes lit up was any indication, grinned with a small wave, “I’m Xisuma.”

[Xisuma Void

Quirk: Admin

He can use “commands” to control the environment around him in a radius of 10m, for example he can teleport other people or himself, and create “blacklists” where the people on it can’t come within 10m of him without being in pain, and “Whitelists” which is everyone who can. He can also remove “Bedrock”. Using too many commands gives him a migraine.

His older brother is a pro hero.]

Grian pulled a face. “Ex-eye-sooma?”

Xisuma laughed, “You can just call me X if you want, I know my name’s a little complicated.”

Grian nodded. “I’m Grian,” Iskall stepped forwards, “And I’m Iskall.”

Grian looked around. He could see a boy with short brown hair talking to another two, one with soft looking blonde hair and purple eyes, and the other had spiky blonde hair with two long horns protruding from it, decorated with gold. When he turned, Grian could see his completely red eyes.

There was a group of four who were chatting, although it looked more like two of them, a boy with brown hair and a red bandana, and a very tall boy with green skin and short brown hair, were arguing, whilst the other two, a boy with white hair wearing a Naruto headband, and another boy with brown hair and blue eyes, were just ignoring this.

Looking around he saw the boy he’d saved in the entrance exam, Mumbo, sitting at his desk, nervously fiddling with his hands. Grian grabbed Iskall by the sleeve, and pulled them over to him, sitting on Mumbo’s desk.

“Hey! So, you got in?”

Mumbo jumped nearly a foot in the air, and Iskall had to hide their snicker.

“O-oh? Yeah, Yeah! I did. Just barely though…” he stammered.

Iskall rolled their eyes. “You still got in though, even if it was “Just barely”.” They made air quotes around the phrase.

“Yeah, I, uh, suppose so…”

The chattering in the room quietened down, when the door opened, and an adult walked in, who everyone almost immediately recognised.

“Come on y’all, get to your seats!” He said as he walked to the front of the classroom.

[The Rhyming hero: Wordsmith

Rank: 21st

Real name: Joe Hills

Quirk: Wordsmith

He can bring anything from his imagination to life for a limited amount of time, so long as it is written down in rhyme.]

“Wordsmith!” Someone Grian didn’t recognise, a blonde girl with piercing blue eyes, exclaimed in awe.

The hero waved his hand. “Just Joe or Sir is fine, Joe’s my name, if you didn’t know. I’ll be your homeroom and English teacher.” He smiled, “Now, go to the changing rooms and get your gym uniforms on, you need to be tested. Meet me on the school field in 10 minutes.”

With that, all twenty-two filed into the changing rooms, and eventually all of them got out onto the school field.

Once they were all out, a girl with long, wavy ginger hair, and muted green skin put her hand up.

“Sir? What about the welcome ceremony?”

“Excellent question, Cleo,” The teacher replied with a smile, “and that is because I don’t want to.”

[Cleo

Quirk: Zombism

Anyone she bites will fall under her control for up to five minutes. She can control up to 10 people currently. Going over that makes her vomit.

Got into UA through recommendations.]

“Now, the first test y’all are going to do is the ball throw. Bdubs?”

The boy wearing the red bandana stepped forwards.

[Bdubs

Quirk: Bubbles

He can create bubbles where anything inside of them is unaffected by gravity. He can currently only make bubbles with a diameter of 30cm.]

“How far was your record in middle school?” The teacher asked.

“Uh… about 36 metres, I think?” He replied.

“Try it now, with your quirk.” Joe handed Bdubs a ball, which the boy covered in a pale blue bubble, and then threw it. It went further, and further, and further, until it disappeared, and Joe held up the tracker, which displayed an infinity symbol.

Bdubs went back to the group and smirked at the tall green-skinned one who he’d been arguing with earlier.

Joe looked up, “Okay, next… Keralis.”

A boy with short brown hair and almost unbelievably large eyes stepped forwards.

“What was your score in middle school?”

“23 metres.” He said, before he took the offered ball, and threw it, where a particularly strong breeze caught it, and then a large bird swooped down and picked it up, carrying it more until it finally dropped it.

“189 metres.” Joe stated.

[Keralis

Quirk: Luck

He can change the probability of things happening to either be very low, or very high, although the more unlikely or likely it is, the more effort and energy it takes to change it.

If he overuses his quirk, he passes out.]

Suddenly, Ren, who Grian somehow hadn’t noticed before, went running in front of Keralis, on all fours, and came back a few minutes later, looking rather pleased with himself, with the ball in his mouth. It took him a few seconds for him to realise what he was doing before he sheepishly dropped the ball on the floor.

Grian and Iskall held him back for the rest of the ball throws.

The 50-metre dash was next, and Grian was up against the Naruto headband guy, who he’d learnt was named Etho.

Grian simply flew the 50-metres, gaining a time of 3.63 seconds, and Etho iced the floor under his feet, sliding across the finish line with a time of 5.78 seconds.

[Etho

Quirk: Cryogenics

He can lower the temperature of whatever he touches, so much so that it freezes the moisture in it. He can even freeze the moisture in the air!]

Ren was against Mumbo. Ren got 5.45 seconds, by bounding along on all fours, and Mumbo got 9.57 by trying his best.

The next test was a seated toe touch, where the green-skinned boy, who Grian learned was called Doc, just took his hands off and put them on his feet.

[Doc

Quirk: Frankenstein

He can remove his body parts and pull them back to him like magnets.

He is missing his right arm and left eye, but his arm has been replaced with a prosthetic which functions similarly to his quirk.]

During the next event, standing long jump, Xisuma simply teleported over the sandpit, and a brown haired boy with green eyes and a scar over his face, Scar, as Grian found out, created a crystal, and held it tightly in his hand, before nearly clearing the pit.

[Scar

Quirk: Good Times

He can create crystals, which, for one use, can give the holder a boost of some kind, and after that are drained of their colour and power. The effects can include, Luck, Jump boost, Courage and Stamina.

Passed the entrance exam with only rescue points.]

The next test, grip-strength, was dominated by the blonde girl from earlier, False, who didn’t even use her quirk to gain a score of over 200 kg.

[False Symmetry

Quirk: Statistics

She can see statistics about people, including their “health”, “hunger” and “Experience”.

Her family are legacy heroes, and they all have similarly non-combatant quirks, but are just so impeccably trained that they become a force to be reckoned with.

She got in through recommendations.]

They completed the rest of the tests; sit-ups, side stepping, and a distance run without anything of note happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions about their quirks, don't be afraid to ask :)  
> I'll be happy to clarify anything  
> Also, if you have any ideas for the introduced character's hero names, don't hesitate to tell me! (I need help :( )


	3. Battle training START!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about 1600 words. I'm proud of myself :)  
> The groups and who's fighting who were completely randomised, so we can get some different interactions that Arcitechs, Team ZIT, NHO on repeat lmao

The rest of the day passed normally for class 1-A, and it seemed like barely any time at all before it was the afternoon of the second day, the morning having been filled with fairly normal lessons. Well as normal as a lesson can be when it’s being taught by Joe Hills.

Ten minutes had passed, and no teacher had shown up for their lesson, (as far as they knew), and the class were getting restless.

A boy stood up from the back of the class, he had brown hair and kind blue eyes. “I can go and see if I can find a teacher?”

[Wels Knight

Quirk: Paladin

He can pull a sword out of anything he touches, for example, if he touched a tree, he would get a wooden sword, or concrete, he’d get a concrete sword. The size of the sword will depend on how much material there is.

He has a brother who disappeared.]

“There’s no need.” A voice came from behind them all. The entire class watched in awe as Tin Foil Chef appeared from the shadows at the back of the room. He walked up to the front.

“That was a test.” He looked over them all, seeing some of the students who were talking loudly glance at each other, looking guilty. He could only keep a straight face for a few more seconds before he burst into laughter. “You’d think I was threatening to expel you with reactions like that!”

The students shared a look.

“Anyway, today we’re doing…… BATTLE TRAINING!”

The students all looked at each other excitedly, except for Mumbo, who just sunk lower into his seat.

“And to do that, you’re gonna need costumes!”

Nearly everyone cheered.

“Once you’ve changed, meet me at Training Ground Beta!”

~~ooo~~

Grian walked onto the training ground, next to Iskall and Mumbo.

Grian’s hero costume consisted of grey trousers, a dark purple jumper, a long, flowing purple cape with a hood, and a mask with a symbol of a broken portal on it. The mask itself covered the top half of his face, with two points on either side going past his chin, and it had no eye holes, but Grian could see through it fine. He was currently wearing the mask in question on the top of his head.

Iskall’s costume was a green hoodie and a pair of black trousers full of pockets. They had also changed the blue diamond in their cybernetic eye to an emerald for whatever reason.

Mumbo’s was a plain black suit with a red tie.

Grian looked around at the others. Xisuma was wearing a costume similar to the pro hero Void’s, but his was purple and black instead of red and black, Doc was shirtless, and was wearing a tattered lab coat and shorts, and Ren was wearing a red shirt and jeans with suspenders, along with sunglasses and a blue dog collar. Grian pulled his mask down over his eyes, and immediately heard a cacophony of gasps. A brown-haired girl, Stress, he thinks walks over.

“That’s the watcher symbol!” She gasps.

[Stress Monster

Quirk: Crystalline

She can create crystal out of her hands, and can change the properties, for example, she can make it melt so it’s more ice-like, or coloured, so it’s more glass-like.]

Grian laughed awkwardly, “Ha ha yeah… They’re my guardians?”

He averted his eyes, even though Stress couldn’t see them.

“Oh my goodness, that’s so GORGEOUS!” She exclaimed, causing Grian to laugh, happy at her positive reaction.

[The Watchers

A mysterious hero duo, both with huge lavender wings, but the rest of their powers are unknown. The two members are known as Yalqua and Zilqua and have never done an interview.

Grian’s guardians Gealach and Realta are these heroes.]

Tin Foil Chef cleared his throat. “Today you’ll be splitting into hero and villain teams, which will be decided by drawing lots.”

“Mr Tin Foil Chef-” A student Grian only vaguely recognised as Xb, raised his hand, and was interrupted by the teacher,  
“Just TFC is fine, continue.”  
“Uh… ok, TFC, why are we drawing lots?”

[Xb Crafted

Quirk: Replication

He can replicate anything he’s holding, even other duplicates, although every replication is only half as strong as the last duplicate.

Duplicates of living material are possible, but he can’t do so yet.]

“Good Question.” TFC nodded, “Can anyone answer this?”

A boy with short brown hair, whose hero costume included socks with sandals, raised his hand.

“Impulse?”

“Because when you work as a hero, you won’t always get to choose who you work with?” The boy, Impulse, answered.

[Impulse SV

Quirk: Ghast

He can create fireballs that explode on impact, although they can be reflected with a well-timed block.

The explosions can break Grian’s bedrock.]

“Good.” TFC praised, clapping his hands, before turning back to the rest of the class, “Come over to me to draw your lots. There will be two teams of three who face off against each other.”

Grian walked over, pulling a piece of paper from the bag the teacher was holding.

{ Team 3 : Villain }

He then looked over Mumbo and Iskall’s shoulders, mumbo being on team 2: Hero and Iskall on Team 1: Hero.

The students spent a while finding their teammates, and when they did, the teams were as follow:

Hero team 1: Iskall and Cub

Hero team 2: Mumbo and Beef

Hero team 3: Tango and Keralis

Hero team 4: Doc and Ren

Hero team 5: Zedaph, Scar and Etho

Villain team 1: Jevin and Hypnotizd

Villain team 2: Cleo and Bdubs

Villain team 3: False and Grian

Villain team 4: Wels and Xb

Villain team 5: Stress, Xisuma and Impulse.

TFC looked at his tablet. “The first two teams to fight will be hero team 1 versus villain team 2. The hero team must try and either apprehend both villains, or secure the weapon, and the villain team must either keep the heroes busy until the time limit or apprehend them both. Villains, you get a five-minute head start to hide the weapon.”

The villain team nodded and headed into the fake city and the hero team began stretching, as TFC led the rest of the students into an observation room.

~~ooo~~

Iskall stretched their arms over their head and turned to their teammate, Cub.

“So, what’s your quirk then?” They asked.

Cub’s eyes glowed red and he stuck his hand through the nearest wall as an explanation.

[Cub Fan

Quirk: Vex

He has some abilities of a vex. His eyes can glow, he can pass through solid objects and can hover up to 50cm off the ground.

His family is a legacy family, and all have an ability somewhat related to the vex.

He got in through recommendations.]

“Well okay then. I can make slime.”

Cub chuckled, “Cool, cool. Do you know what the villain’s powers are?”

Iskall shrugged. “I dunno what Cleo’s is, but Bdubs can make those antigravity bubbles, can’t he?”

Cub nodded. “Do you think you can stick people to the floor with your slime, or does it not do that?”

“Uhhh…. Yeah I could probably stick someone to the floor.”

~~ooo~~

The buzzer went off, signalling the beginning of the round. Cub and Iskall ran through the city, trying to find the villains, ready to follow their plan.

Cub heard a bang from the top floor of a nearby skyscraper, along with Cleo’s muffled voice swearing. He turned to Iskall, “Found ‘em.”

The two crept in, Iskall going up the stairs, while Cub walked through the walls.

Iskall found Cleo guarding a room on the second floor, and she flung herself at them, trying to catch their arm to bite. They, of course fought back, throwing slime at her feet, causing her to stumble as the two exchange blows.

Meanwhile, Cub snuck into the room behind her, facing Bdubs, who was guarding the fake bomb.

He rushed forwards, trying to grab Bdubs’ arm to apprehend him, but was caught off guard when a pale blue bubble formed around his head, and began to lift him up off the floor. Cubs’ eyes glowed red, and he fell from the bubble, much to the surprise of Bdubs. Cub used this moment of surprise to punch Bdubs in the face, sending him flying to the other side of the room.

He was just about to place his hand on the weapon, in order to win, when he felt a firm hand on his arm. He turned around just in time to see Iskall’s fist flying towards his face. There wasn’t time for him to dodge, as he went skidding back.

“What the hell, dude?” He exclaimed looking up, seeing Iskall’s one visible eye was glowing a brighter green than usual. He looked behind them, to see Cleo, her eyes glowing the same colour. He ran past Iskall and Cleo, and put his hand on the bomb, not wanting to fight anyone he didn’t have to.

“HERO TEAM WINS!” They heard TFC announce.

Cleo sighed and walked over to Iskall, slapping them in the face. Their eyes quickly returned to their normal green.

“Did you have to do that?” They rubbed their forearm, “Being bitten hurts!”

Cleo rolled her eyes. “I didn’t bite you thaaat hard.”

Cub chuckled and walked over to Bdubs, offering him a hand up, which he gladly took.

The four made their way back to the observation room.

“Well done,” TFC greeted, “you can rest over there.” He gestured towards a set of sofas at the back of the room.

“The next fight will be hero team 2 versus villain team 4!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, if you have any ideas for their hero names, or any questions, don't forget to comment.  
> Also comments extend me corporeal being for a few days longer, I love comments


	4. Battle training part TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy ;)

Mumbo stood next to Beef, awkwardly playing with the cuffs of his sleeves.

Beef turned to him, “Hey, Mumbo was it? What’s your quirk?”

Mumbo startled for a moment, “I can uh… I can make things lag.” Beef noticed his nerves and gave him a thumbs up.

“You’ll be okay!” He paused, “Oh, by the way, my quirk means I can enchant things to make them more powerful.”

[Beef

Quirk: Enchant

He can take in energy from other people, and certain objects, and then infuse that energy into inanimate objects, giving them better attributes, such as strength, weight, or unbreaking.

The energy he draws in is the same as the “Experience” False sees.]

Mumbo nodded, and the two began to discuss their plan.

~~ooo~~

The buzzer to begin rang out.

Beef began running, Mumbo managing to keep pace with him as they scoured the fake city. The two turned as they heard a laugh from their right. The two snuck into the building, and found Wels standing in front of the weapon. He slammed his hand onto a metal support beam and pulled an iron sword out, leaving a large gash in the beam where the metal had gathered. His silver armour glinted as he levelled his sword at them, his visor pulled over his eyes.

Beef glanced around, and picked up a piece of piping, quickly enchanting it with Sharpness and Unbreaking. “Find Xb!” He shouted at Mumbo, who nodded and ran out of the room.

Beef and Wels leapt at each other, sword and pipe clashing in the centre. Wels was clearly practiced with the sword, and Beef had a hard time keeping up. “That is so obviously a trick, Wels. We both know Xb can make copies of things.” He smirked, and Wels hissed, knocking the pipe out of his hands, managing to pin him face first into the floor, with the sword to the back of his neck.

~~ooo~~

Mumbo ran through the building looking for signs of life, pausing when he heard a clanging, and a light swear. He followed the sound, until he found a room containing Xb and another weapon, and Mumbo came to the same conclusion as Beef had earlier. Xb was holding two iron swords, and rushed towards Mumbo, who immediately panicked, causing Xb’s movement to stutter slightly with lag.

This was all Mumbo needed to come to his senses.

As the stuttering ended, Mumbo kicked one of the swords out of Xb’s hand, and grabbed the wrist of the other, flipping him over his shoulder, knocking the air out of him. Mumbo quickly ran to the weapon, as TFC’s 10 second count down for the end of the round began.

As the countdown got to “3”, he put his hand on the weapon, but the countdown didn’t stop.

“2…1…ZERO. VILLAIN TEAM WINS!”

Mumbo looked to Xb in confusion, who was just getting up. “That one’s the duplicate dude.”

Mumbo groaned in frustration.

Once they were all back to the observation room, Grian all but flew over to Mumbo. “Oh my God! What was that?!” He asked, grinning, his mask now on the top of his head again.

Mumbo awkwardly rubbed the back of his head, “I’m a... uh… I have a black belt in Brazilian Jiu Jitsu?”

“WHAT?!” Grian squawked, as several other’s jaws dropped.

“Why didn’t you mention this earlier?” Beef asked, trying to hide the beginning of a laugh.

“I- I forgot!” Mumbo whined, turning bright red and causing Beef to lose it completely.

TFC walked over to them. “Good job, Villain team. The next fight is Hero team 3 versus Villain team 3.”

~~ooo~~

The hero team, Tango and Keralis, were standing by the entrance of the city.  
“Hey, Keralis? Can you like, make it suupppeerrr likely we just stumble into where they’re hiding the weapon?” Tango asked.

[Tango Tek

Quirk: Nether fire

He is impervious to heat and can create fire from his hands and feet. He also has long horns and red eyes, which don’t really do anything, but he has threatened to stab someone with his horns before.

From a legacy family, but wanted to get in through the exam, rather than recommendations.]

Keralis thought for a moment. “Yes. I can do that.” He grinned.

The starting buzzer rang out, and the two ran in a random direction, as Keralis concentrated on changing their luck. They soon ran directly into a wall made of an unfamiliar black and grey rock. Tango grinned, and pulled back a hand, lighting it on fire, and punching the wall, expecting it to crumble.

It did not crumble.

Tango hissed, waving his hand. “Ow ow-ow-ow-owww-” Keralis snickered slightly and pointed to the side. “We can just walk around it.”

Tango stopped waving his hand around, and gave Keralis a glare, before laughing. “How did I not notice that?”

Keralis shrugged, and they continued, finding themselves at the foot of a building. “This is probably it.” He announced. Tango shrugged and walked in.

Just as Keralis was about to follow him, he got knocked off his feet by a flying purple blur. Tango looked back to see Keralis being pinned by Grian, who was now wearing his mask.

Keralis pushed Grian off him, and yelled, “Get going then!” to Tango, who didn’t hesitate to run into the building.

Grian pulled a staff out from under his cloak, and levelled it at Keralis, who looked around for something to fight with, and in a stroke of luck, found a piece of metal piping, laying discarded on the floor.

The two clashed, Grian obviously more practiced with his weapon, and having the advantage of being able to fly, however, Keralis had luck on his side. The blond stumbled on a rock, in a stroke of bad luck caused by Keralis, allowing his wings to be grabbed, and for Keralis to pin him to the ground.

“OH, COME ON!” Grian whined as Keralis bound his wrists together, snickering quietly.

~~ooo~~

Meanwhile, Tango had made his way into the dark building, a fist lit on fire to light the way. He quickly found the room containing both the weapon and presumably False.

The room was covered in random pillars and walls of the same black and grey rock that Tango had nearly broken his hand on earlier. He crept between two walls of the stuff but was suddenly hit with the flat edge of a sword, hard, sending him into one of the walls. As he stumbled to his feet, he turned, seeing False, holding a sword in each hand.

The taller girl charged at him, slashing the swords as he just barely managed to dodge, still slightly disoriented from being hit. As one of the swords came towards him, he grabbed it, wincing as the sharp blade dug into his hand, and started trying to melt it, unaffected when the molten iron dropped onto his hand. False dropped the sword in pain and swung at him with the other.

There was a loud “Thunk” as one of Tango’s horns fell to the ground.

“Holy shit! Are you okay?!” She asked, still holding the sword, but her guard lowered as she looked at Tango.

“Ow-” he muttered, lifting a hand up to where his horn used to be. Suddenly he grinned, and grabbed False by the wrist, taking her by surprise as he apprehended her.

“HERO TEAM WINS!

The buzzer signalling the end of the fight went off, and he untied her wrists.

“Seriously though, are you okay Tango? I didn’t mean to actually hurt you!”  
“Nah, don’t worry. It aches a bit, but it’s like a nail or something, it doesn’t hurt to cut them,” he looked down slightly dejectedly, “Although I’m going to have to cut the other one now, so they’re the same length,”

False snickered slightly as they made their way outside, to where Keralis was helping Grian up.

“I’m going to have itty-bitty baby horns for months!” Tango was whining as the group arrived back in the observation room, causing his two friends from middle school, Impulse and Zedaph, to giggle, and give him condolences of varying sincerity.

“Well done, all of you. Next up is Hero team 4 versus Villain team 1.”

~~ooo~~

Doc and Ren were standing where the three hero teams before them had. Doc flexed his cybernetic hand and turned to where Ren was stretching.

“So, you’re just… a dog?”

Ren looked up and gave Doc a fanged grin. “Yep! I’m also stronger and faster than normal. Ladies get in line!” he winked, and Doc gave him a flat look.  
“Who are you even talking to?”

Ren shrugged and stood up, shaking his head like a dog, which caused his collar to jingle.

~~ooo~~

The two ran through the fake city, Ren on all fours, and Doc by his side, as they looked for the villain team.

Doc suddenly found himself pushed to the ground as Ren leapt on top of him, and a car went flying inches above their heads. Looking up, he saw Hypno standing in front of them.

[Hypnotizd (Hypno)

Quirk: Ferrokinesis

He can control any ferrous metal, although he’s limited by the size of it, the largest he can pick up is a car.]

Doc quickly got to his feet, Ren scrambling up behind him.

“I can take him. Go find Jevin.” He hissed to the dog-hybrid, who nodded, and ran, on all fours, past Hypno, swerving to avoid any flying cars.

As Ren disappeared from sight, Doc turned to Hypno, and grabbed his own arm, tearing it off, and throwing it at his opponent, who took a few seconds to react due to the shock of seeing his classmate dismember himself, but those few seconds were a few too many, as Doc’s arm had already crawled up to him and grabbed his ankle tightly.

Hypno started kicking his leg, trying to get the green limb off him, but it held on tightly. Doc grinned, and began to pull his arm back towards him, bringing Hypno, who screamed as he was pulled along the floor, back with it.

The arm reattached to Doc, who let go of Hypno and moved to punch him with his metal arm. Hypno held his arm out in front of his face, stopping the metal barely an inch away from his face. He grinned, and pushed the metal arm towards Doc, so it hit HIM in the face instead.  
“Why are you hitting yourself?” Hypno smirked.  
Doc growled and kicked Hypno in the shins.

~~ooo~~

Ren ran along the fake street, sniffing the air, until he caught the scent he recognised as Jevin’s. He followed the scent all the way to an apartment building, and he ran up the stairs into the room where the smell was the strongest.

He burst into the room, and immediately leapt at Jevin, claws out and teeth bared.

He managed to bite down on Jevin’s arm, but nearly choked as his mouth filled with a disgusting tasting, slimy textured goop.

Ren bounded away and started rubbing at his tongue, trying to get the taste out. He looked up and saw Jevin standing there, smirking, but also looking a little disgusted, and Ren concluded that he’d just eaten some of Jevin.

[Jevin

Quirk: Slime

His body is made of slime. Attacks can pass through him, he fluoresces when he’s scared, and melts when he’s either relaxed or too warm. In the cold, his body can freeze. Getting punched by him feels like getting hit by a wet sponge.]

“Oh man, that’s gross.” Ren said, although it sounded more like “Aw nan, thath’s groth-” since his tongue was still hanging out of his mouth.

“I didn’t particularly enjoy it either.” Jevin replied, running forwards to try and hit Ren, but the diggety dog was faster, dodging under him, trying to rake his claws over Jevin’s arms, but it didn’t do anything, causing him to growl.

Their fight was cut short when a black blur sped past them, flying into Jevin, who was knocked over. Ren looked to see it was an unconscious Hypno. He looked back, to see that Doc had placed a hand on the weapon and was smirking at them.

“Thankths!” Ren spoke, standing up. Doc looked at him in confusion.  
“Why are you sticking your tongue out?”  
“Jevin tastes like shit.”  
“I’m sorry WHAT?!”

“HERO TEAM WINS!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hooooo- nearly 2000 words!  
> I hope you enjoyed, fight scenes aren't really my strong suit lol  
> Once again, feel free to ask me any questions, or leave name suggestions for the hermits.  
> (Also if you want to, leave quirk suggestions for other minecraft youtubers ;) )  
> Comments are my lifeblood.


	5. Battle training FINAL PART!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as long this time- only 1000 or so words. Sorry about that!

“The next, and last, round is Hero team 5 versus Villain team 5. Since there are 3 in each group, the time limit’s gonna be increased, okay?”

The six who were just about to go out nodded.

~~ooo~~

Zedaph, Scar and Etho stood at the entrance of the city.

Scar walked up to the other two, handing them each a crystal of luck, a crystal of courage and a crystal of strength, with a smile. “Here! You can use them by holding onto them until they go clear.”

They nodded.

“You can make ice, can’t you?” Scar asked Etho, who nodded.  
“What can you do?” he turned to Zedaph.

“I can…uh... It’s a bit like earthbending?”

[Zedaph Plays

Quirk: Transmogrification

He can make any inanimate object transform however he wants. The denser the object, or finer the detail, the harder it is to transmogrify.]

“Oh?” Etho raised an eyebrow

They discussed their plan until the buzzer went for them to begin.  
They had decided that Zedaph would face Impulse, since he knows his quirk better, Etho would face Xisuma, since his and Stress’ quirks are so similar, and Scar would face Stress since they were the only two left.

The three ran through the city, until they ran almost directly into Impulse. Scar and Etho ignored him, running straight past, leaving Zedaph to fight his friend.

“Why don’t you just turn yourself in quietly, villain?” Zedaph stalled, ducking under a fireball that his friend had just thrown at him. Said friend just laughed maniacally,  
“NEVER!” he flung another fireball at Zedaph, clearly getting just a little bit too into playing the villain.

Zed sighed, and transmogrified a wall in front of him, which reflected the fire right back at Impulse, who yelped and dove out of the way.

Zedaph created steps out of the tarmac of the road, and jumped over his wall, trying to get closer to Impulse, knowing that his friend’s quirk was better ranged. Impulse ducked under Zedaph’s fist, and hit him in the stomach, causing him to double over.

The two continued to fight like this, knowing it would never end- they had sparred enough in middle school to know that neither of them would be able to win this.

~~ooo~~

Scar and Etho kept running, until they saw Xisuma in the middle of the street.

Etho nudged Scar, who shakily nodded and ran away, hoping to find Stress.

Etho then turned to Xisuma. He couldn’t see his face, because he was wearing a helmet, but Etho could just tell he was smirking. Etho took a step forwards, but as soon as he did, he felt an excruciating pain, and stepped back to where it didn’t hurt to exist.  
“How are you going to apprehend me if you can’t even get near me?” X asked, his voice muffled by the helmet.

Etho wordlessly shrugged and flung what was basically an iceberg in Xisuma’s direction. He heard a light “Oh goodness!” as he barely managed to dodge it.

“Even if I can’t go near you, doesn’t mean ice can’t!” Etho grinned under his own mask as Xisuma teleported himself away from the ice, only to have sharp shards of ice thrown at his new position.

Suddenly, the ground disappeared under him as Etho found himself in the air and falling fast. He drew in a breath and started to freeze the air around him. Snowflakes began to fall thick and fast, and he hoped he’d made enough for there to be snow on the ground to break his fall.

He hadn’t.

He fell awkwardly on his arm and hissed in pain, Xisuma taking the opportunity to apprehend him, although he did so by gently holding his uninjured arm and helping him up.

~~ooo~~

Scar was beginning to get out of breath. He’d already used three stamina crystals, and it wasn’t enough. He must be getting close to Stress soon, he thought as he trudged forwards.

He soon found her, standing in front of the weapon, which had been covered in purple crystal.

The girl sent a wave of crystal careening towards him, with a cry of “Sorry!”

Scar made a crystal of speed and held onto it tightly as he dodged the attack.

The two continued like this for a while, Stress trying to encase Scar in glass, and Scar frantically running around out of the way.

Scar had managed to crouch behind a dumpster, breathing heavily, as he focussed on making a new crystal. It was dark blue, and the colour looked as if it were slowly moving in a swirling pattern. He took a deep breath and stood up. He aimed very carefully at Stress, who’s back was facing him, and threw the crystal, hoping it would absorb.

The crystal exploded in a shower of blue sparks, and Stress suddenly found her movements slowed down.

Scar slowly got up, and staggered over to the crystal encased weapon, creating a crystal of strength and holding it tightly as he drew his fist back and punched the crystal, shattering it. He only barely heard TFC’s announcement that his team had won, before his legs fell out from under him, and he collapsed.

Stress was suddenly released from the slowness effect, and she ran over to him, helping him up, letting him lean on her shoulder for support. They made their way back through the city, finding Etho and Xisuma, who was frantically apologising for hurting him, whilst Etho just waved him off.

Xisuma offered to carry Scar, who blearily agreed, and was quickly pulled into a piggyback.

The group continued until they got to Impulse and Zedaph, who were sitting on the curb next to each other, sharing a bag of sweets which they’d got from God-knows-where. Impulse was sporting a black eye, and Zedaph had a bloody nose which he was holding a tissue to. They looked up as the others come over, and Zedaph grinned.

“Well done guys!”

The group arrived back in the observation room, and Xisuma put Scar down on the sofa, as Etho was herded away to the nurse’s office, with the permission of TFC, by Beef.

“I think that went well.” TFC clapped his hands together, “The only serious injury was Etho, which was better than I expected.”

The class shared a look at that.

TFC stared at them for a moment, “Alright, time to go. Go see the nurse if you need to, if not, go home.” He turned and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll get something other than fighting next chapter ;)  
> Don't forget to comment, they give me reason to get up in the morning ;)  
> Honestly Zed's quirk was just me thinking "aY what's a Zedaph-y word... uhhh TRANSMOGRIFY"
> 
> (In case anyone is wondering, I'm pre-writing this fic. I'm currently at the second round of the sports festival.)


	6. Class president? I thought you said mayor!

The next day, Grian was walking to school, when a microphone was shoved in his face, and reporters began asking questions about what it was like being taught by Tin Foil Chef, Team Recap and Wordsmith. Grian smiled awkwardly, his eyes darting around. Suddenly, someone grabbed his arm, and he was pulled away. When he turned to see who it was, he saw that it was Xisuma.

“Thanks!” He grinned, but before X had the chance to reply, they were surrounded by reporters again, although this time, they were focused on Xisuma.

“Your older brother is the pro hero Void, right?”  
“ What’s your quirk?”  
“Can you do an interview with us?”

Even with the mask, Grian could see his friend getting more and more annoyed. Xisuma was seconds away from just blacklisting them all when the voice of their teacher rang out.  
“Would y’all kindly step away from my students?”

The reporters quickly turned on him but stumbled back when a huge black and purple dragon appeared above him, sitting on the UA gate.

Joe smiled.

“Please leave the school property.”

Most of the reporters quickly scrambled away, but one of them scoffed.   
“What’s he gonna do? Attack us?” She strode forwards, but as soon as she stepped too close to the gate, a metal door slammed down, and she screamed as it barely missed her.

Joe frowned at her. “Please leave the school property, or I will call the police.” He gestured for the students who were still outside, including Xisuma and Grian, to stand behind him.

The woman glared at the pro hero, before turning and leaving.

Joe rolled his eyes at the retreating woman, and the dragon disappeared in a puff of smoke. The hero turned to the students who were behind him.

“Let’s go in then.” He walked to the metal door, knocked on it, and it opened, as he led the rest of the students into the school.

Grian elbowed Xisuma in the ribs, grinning ear to ear, “That was so cool, wasn’t it?!”

Xisuma chuckled, and smiled under his mask, “Yes, very cool.”

~~ooo~~

They arrived in class behind their teacher, and while Xisuma went to his seat, answering Etho and Keralis’ questions, Grian ran over to Iskall, Stress, Mumbo and Scar, who were standing together, around Mumbo’s desk, and began to word vomit about how cool the dragon was.

“Settle down, y’all!” They heard Joe shout over the din of the classroom, and everyone made their way to their seats, some more reluctantly than others. They turned to the front as Joe began to speak.

“Today, you’ll be doing a very important task.”

Everyone looked to their friends with either a look of excitement, quiet resignation or confusion.

“You’ll be choosing a class president!”

“That’s so normal!?” Cleo shouted from her seat, and everyone else made noises of agreement.  
“Whilst it may be normal, it’s still vital that the class has a suitable representative!” Joe grinned, “I’ll hand out some paper for you to write who you’re voting for on in a minute, ok?”

Everyone replied in an affirmative, and Joe left the room to try and locate some paper.

Once the teacher was gone, Grian leapt up, and stood on Mumbo’s desk.  
“MUMBO FOR MAYOR!” He grinned, as Mumbo groaned, sinking lower in his seat, and going red from so many people looking at him.

“It’s not a mayor though, it’s the class pres-” Scar began but was cut off by Bdubs putting his arm around his shoulder with a shout of:  
“SCAR FOR MAYOR!”

Soon False had convinced Wels to make her a sword and was waving it around in a way that could only be considered dangerous, whilst proclaiming   
“FALSE FOR MAYOR!”  
Iskall had picked Stress up, and was literally throwing her into the air and screaming   
“STRESS FOR MAYOR!”  
Doc was standing on a desk, manically laughing, and probably wanted to become class president, but no one could be quite sure.  
Xisuma looked resigned, and, at a normal volume, said “X for mayor?”

Joe then came back in with a pile of paper, took one look at the class, and decided it wasn’t worth asking what was going on.

He waved the slips of paper in the air.   
“YOU CAN COME VOTE NOW!” He shouted over the very, very loud classroom.

Everyone started to scramble to get some paper, as Joe gave a resigned sigh. Only this class could make something as normal as a vote for class president this WEIRD.

Once everybody had cast their vote, (and calmed down a bit) Joe counted the votes, writing them down on the board for each member of the class.

Doc got two votes, False got three, Grian got one somehow, Mumbo, much to his relief, only got one, Xisuma got three, Keralis got one, Wels got one, Stress got four and Scar got six.

Once Joe had written this up, he turned to the class.  
“Scar’s your new class president, and Stress is the vice-president.”

There were mostly cheers, with a few light-hearted groans from the others who had wanted to win, but everyone turned to the two, showering them in congratulations.

~~ooo~~

At lunch, Grian was sitting with Scar, Stress, Mumbo, Xisuma and Iskall.

Grian turned to Xisuma, “So is Void really your older brother?” He asked excitedly.

Xisuma nodded and pulled his facemask down to take a bite of his sandwich, “Yeah. He looks almost exactly like me; we even have the same scars!” He laughed, gesturing to the “X” shaped scar on his face, only just noticing everyone staring at him. “What?”

“You took your mask off.” Stress pointed out.  
“Why do you wear a mask anyway?” Grian asked before getting kicked in the shins by both Iskall and Mumbo at the same time. “oW-”

“Oh, I just have a lot of allergies.” He explained, turning to Scar and quickly changing the subject, “What about you Scar, happy about becoming ‘mayor’?”

Scar shrugged and laughed nervously. “I’m not really sure what I’m supposed to do- I don’t know why people voted for me!”

“Probably because they think you’d be good at it? I voted for you.” Grian said through a mouthful of food, shrugging.

Mumbo held his hand over his heart. “I thought you wanted to vote for me?” He said, falling dramatically on Iskall’s shoulder. “I’m wounded.”   
Iskall just snickered and pushed Mumbo off them.

Unexpectedly, a loud siren started to wail.  
[Security level three has been broken. All students, please evacuate in an orderly fashion.]

Xisuma stood up, pulling his mask back on.  
“What’s going on?” He asked a passing third year.

“It means someone’s got into the building! This hasn’t happened in my three years here!” They exclaimed, running out of the cafeteria.

The group shared a look. The evacuation was the complete opposite of orderly. People were pushing and shoving to try and get out, which only made it harder for people to get out. The six first years were easily pushed by the crowds into the hallway. It was so tightly packed Grian couldn’t even stretch his wings to fly out, and Stress was basically drowning, only managing to stay on her feet due to her vice-like grip on Iskall’s sleeve.

Scar was shoved straight into the window, and found that he could see the entrance, and that he could also see that the cause of the alarm was the press. He turned to see if he could find any of his friends, and seeing Xisuma’s white hair, he fought his way through the crowd, nearly getting knocked over several times, and grabbed onto his arm.  
“It’s the press! It’s just the press.” He shouted, trying to get people to calm down, as well as tell Xisuma, but it seemed only X heard him, or payed attention to him.

Xisuma looked around and saw the exit sign on one of the walls in front of the throng of students. He turned to Scar, pointing to the ledge,  
“I’m going to try and get up there.”   
Scar nodded and let go of his arm. Xisuma closed his eyes for a second, before he disappeared in a flurry of purple sparks, appearing on the sign, where he held onto the wall for dear life. He pulled his mask down and shouted, surprisingly loudly for someone so soft-spoken,  
“EVERYONE! EVERYTHING IS FINE! IT’S JUST THE PRESS! THERE IS NOTHING TO PANIC ABOUT. WE ARE FINE! WE ARE IN U.A. BEHAVE IN A WAY BEFITING OF THAT!!”

~~ooo~~

The police soon arrived, and drove the press away, leaving the students to return to their lessons.

Scar and Stress stood at the front of the class.  
“As my first duty as Class president,” Scar began, “I’d like to give the job to Xisuma!”  
There was silence for a while as people took it in.  
“We all you saw how well he did in the cafeteria,” Scar continued, “I just think he’s the right choice!”  
Most of the class were agreeing with him now.

Xisuma stood up. “If you really think so, I’ll accept.” He smiled from behind his mask.

Scar grinned, and went to sit down in his place, as X walked up to where he had just been standing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn chosing between mayor scar and admin xisuma was so hard.  
> so i didn't choose  
> hahahahhahahahahahh
> 
> don't forget to comment, it makes my crops grow faster


	7. USJ: START!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little later than usual here- sorry!

Class 1-A sat in their classroom, wondering what they were going to be doing. Joe walked in as the bell went and stood at the front of the room.

“Today, for your basic hero training, you’ll be doing Rescue training, with myself, TFC and one other to supervise.”

The class quickly got changed into their hero costumes and began chattering excitedly as Joe led them out of the school and onto a waiting bus.

“You’re part of the symmetry family, right, False?” Grian asked from the pair of seats he’d been given to himself, because he kept smacking whoever he sat next to with his wings, leaning forwards over the barrier between where he was sitting and the two large benches at the front of the bus.

“Yep!” False affirmed, flexing her arm. “My big sister True works at UA, but she only teaches third years.”

“True? Isn’t that The Floating heroine: Freefall?” Etho asked, from where he was being squished between Mumbo and Doc.

False nodded. “She got mum’s quirk, I got dad’s.”  
“Woah, that’s so cool!” Grian gasped, leaning further over the barrier, until the bus braked suddenly, and he went face first into Cleo and Xb’s laps, and then rolled onto the floor.

Joe turned around from his seat at the front of the bus. “Are you okay?”

Grian turned red, and got up, walking back to his seat. “Yeah, sorry!”

Cleo rolled her eyes. “Maybe sit down next time?” She laughed, grinning at him. He grinned back.  
“My cousin Carol’s a hero too,” she added, looking over to him.

He gasped, and she swore she could see stars in his eyes as he leant over the barrier again. “Which one?”

She laughed and pushed him back into his seat. “She’s an underground hero, you’ve probably not heard of her. She decided to just use “Carol” as her hero name, because she’s lame.”  
“Ooooh cool! What’s her quirk?”  
“She can make people fall asleep by touching them with all 5 fingers.”  
Doc looked up from where he was adjusting something in his arm, “Seriously, how many of you are actually related to a pro hero?” he grumbled.

Xisuma, Cleo, Grian, Tango, Cub, Ren and False raised their hands, and Doc muttered something, going back to poking at the insides of his arm with a screwdriver.  
Bdubs, Etho and Beef shared a look.

The rest of the bus journey passed in relative peace. (Of course, there were a few empty threats, and an equal amount of fulfilled threats of shin kicking.)

They arrived at their rescue training not long after, and were greeted by TFC and-

“Brother?!” Xisuma exclaimed when he saw him. Void grinned and waved to him.

[The Empty Space hero: Void

Ranking: 9th

Real name: Ecks Void

Quirk: Void

He can create areas of “Void”, which destroys anything it touches.

Xisuma’s older brother.]

Grian took a good look at the pro before he put his helmet on. Xisuma wasn’t lying when he said they looked almost identical. The only differences other than age that he could see was that Void’s hair was cropped short, instead of long like X’s, and that his eyes were red, opposed to his brother’s purple.

The pro put his helmet on and turned to the class.  
“Welcome to the USJ!” he gestured behind him, “It does not stand for ‘Universal Studios Japan’, but for the ‘Unforeseen Simulation Joint’.” He paused, “As I’m sure you all know, my quirk, Void, can destroy anything it touches, and as such, can easily kill.”  
An uneasy silence fell over the class as he talked.  
“I’ve no doubt that some of you would have similar abilities. In our super-powered society, the use of quirks is heavily restricted and monitored. But we must never forget that all it takes is one wrong move, and people can die.” He paused, looking to make sure the class were listening.  
“During Wordsmith’s test, you came to learn some of your own hidden potential, and through Tin Foil Chef’s battle training, you experienced the danger that your quirks can pose to others. This class will show you a new perspective. You will learn how to use your quirks to save lives!”

Xisuma started clapping for his brother as his classmates rolled their eyes at his enthusiasm.

TFC walked over to the barrier. “Great. First off…” He looked down, and saw a purple swirl appearing in the centre of the area. Immediately, his guard went up, as he alerted the other two teachers, who stood in front of the children.

A black gloved hand clawed its way out of the swirl, followed by a pair of burning red eyes.

Then, like the flood gates of hell had opened, the portal grew in size, and what seemed like hundreds of battle-ready villains poured out.

“HUDDLE UP AND DON’T MOVE!” TFC shouted to the students, jumping into the shadows, reappearing out of one of the larger villain’s shadows, knocking him out.

Wordsmith wasn’t far behind, shouting “VOID! PROTECT THE STUDENTS.” As he ran into the fray, writing something in the notepad on his arm, and then pulling a sword out of it.

Void stood in front of the students, ready to activate his quirk.

“What are they?” Grian asked, turning to Iskall, who shrugged.  
“More robots? Like in the exam?”

“Don’t move, those are VILLAINS!!” Void said, turning his head ever so slightly, giving the two a hard glare through his helmet.

“What villain would be dumb enough to sneak into a hero school?” Tango, now with horns so short they barely poked out of his spiky blond hair, asked, subtly moving to stand in front of Zedaph and Impulse.

Xisuma looked to his brother. “Aren’t there intruder sensors?”

Void looked back to him. “Of course there are! Something must be blocking them.”

The one who came through first grinned, an unhinged, mad sort of grin. His sickly pale skin making his dark clothes stand out even more.  
“Only three pro heroes?” he sing-songed, “I hoped there would be more. I wonder if some dead kids will bring them running?” He laughed and ran a hand through his blonde hair.

[Hellion

Quirk: ???

???]

TFC ran towards him, but was soon surrounded by nearly twenty villains, and he had to fight just to keep himself in one piece.

Wordsmith had summoned several weapons and creatures to fight alongside him, but they were no match for the sheer numbers of villains that were filling the area.

The students barely had time to register what had happened when the purple mist which had brought the villains there moved around them, swiftly separating them, with only a few remaining with void.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't really have notes but ;)
> 
> FEED ME COMMENTS i might die of starvation otherwise


	8. USJ: SECOND PART!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2400 words! Woah-

Grian suddenly found himself plummeting towards the ground, and spread his wings, flapping them desperately. He looked to his side, and saw Scar, curled up in a ball as he fell, clutching onto a crystal with his eyes screwed shut.

Grian grabbed Scar the best he could and tried to slow their descent. It only slowed a small amount before they went crashing onto the floor.

“…. Ow…” Grian groaned. He should have been able to at least slow them down a little more than that. He shook out his wings and grumbled when he realised that they were already heavy with water. Looking around he could see that they were in the Downpour area, and that it was just him, Scar, and the villains who were quickly getting closer to them.

He frantically shook Scar, who was sat, dazed, next to him.  
“Where are we??” He asked, and Grian just pointed to the villains, standing up.

Scar hastily made a few crystals and shoved them into Grian’s hand. In response to his questioning look, Scar clarified,  
“Strength, courage, speed and night vision… I thought they’d be helpful.”

Grian nodded, and held the crystals tightly, until they were drained of colour. He shot Scar a grin, pulling his mask down over his face, as he fell into his familiar fighting stance.

~~ooo~~

Back by the entrance, Void had managed to grab onto Xisuma and False, and Xb had grabbed Keralis and Cub, and had wrapped his leg around a fence.

The purple fog cleared, and they all fell to the ground with an oof.

They all got to their feet, False drawing her swords, and letting Xb make copies for himself and Keralis, Xisuma and Void standing ready to fight next to each other, and Cub’s eyes began to glow red as he hovered a few inches from the floor.

~~ooo~~

When the fog began to suck them up, Tango reached out, grabbing both Impulse and Zedaph’s hands. As they were drawn further into the air, Tango felt Impulse’s hand begin to slip from his own.

Almost as soon as it began, it ended, and Tango found himself in a city which was on fire, clinging onto Zedaph’s hand, next to a passed out Etho.

He got to his feet, pulling Zed up with him, and looked around at the villains who were slowly lumbering closer.

“They clearly didn’t think this through,” He grinned, showing his spiked teeth, as he lit his hand on fire, “I’m right at home here.”

~~ooo~~

In the ruins area, Impulse, Hypno and Ren fell to the floor.

“Why can’t dogs always land on their feet?” Ren growled under his breath as he sat up, rubbing his arm.

Hypno sat up too, and looked around, seeing the villains approaching. He elbowed both of his classmates. Impulse quickly got up, offering them both a hand, and once they were on their feet flung a fireball at the villains, who, having not been expecting it, didn’t have time to dodge or reflect it. They got blown up by the resulting explosion.

~~ooo~~

When Doc, Jevin and Bdubs fell out of the portal, they were falling directly over water.

Jevin looked down and immediately panicked. “I’M GOING TO MELT, GUYS!”

Luckily, or perhaps unluckily, they missed the water, instead hitting the small boat that was floating on the lake. Bdubs rubbed his head, it had been a hard impact. Doc was swearing in German as he poked about at his mechanical arm, which was hanging limply beside him, and Jevin was looking more 2D than ever, but otherwise uninjured.

As Jevin began to scrape himself off the floor, Bdubs looked over the edge of the boat, only to see hordes of villains swimming towards them.  
“Uh guys...?” he pointed outside the boat.

“This is stupid. Why did they have to send me, a literal cyborg, to the place FILLED WITH WATER.” Doc hissed quietly under his breath, before getting up and looking over the edge of the boat, where Bdubs was pointing. They were soon joined by Jevin, who had collected the majority of his body.

“We’re gonna need a plan.”

~~ooo~~

In the mountain zone, Wels, Beef and Mumbo found themselves landing painfully on the rocky outcrops.

Wels and Beef got up quickly, giving a hand to Mumbo, who had got caught in some fallen debris. They looked around them at the quickly advancing villains.

Wels made each of them swords out of the only thing they had to hand, rock, and Beef enchanted them so that with any luck they wouldn’t break. Mumbo took one of them nervously and tucked it into his belt. Hopefully he wouldn’t have to use it.

~~ooo~~

Cleo flailed as she fell, her arm hitting something. The something being Stress, who had grabbed onto Iskall somewhere along the way.

The three of them hit the ground.

“Ow.” Iskall muttered, having been landed on by Stress, who quickly got up, apologising.

The group looked around, seeing the approaching villains.

Iskall stood up, getting into a fighting position, green slime already oozing off their hands, the little drips that fell to the floor sizzling when they hit it. Stress got into a fighting stance next to them, her hands sparkling slightly as she got ready to use her quirk. Cleo stood nonchalantly to their other side, picking at her nail, as she looked over the approaching villains, to see who would make a good puppet.

~~ooo~~

[THE ENTRANCE]

“Where is everyone?!” Xisuma cried, punching a villain away from Keralis, and turning to his brother.

“They’ve been scattered, but they’re still in the facility,” Void replied, after checking a panel on his wrist. He kicked a villain away and turned to his brother. “X. teleport out of here and get help.”

Xisuma spluttered. “I can’t abandon everyone!”

His older brother glared at him, and False grabbed his arm, shoving him towards the edge of the building. “GO! Get help.”

X spared one last glance towards his friends and brother, before closing his eyes, and teleporting out.

He began the frantic run to collect more pro heroes.

The villain who had teleported everyone around the area stepped out in front of them.   
“Discussing plans in front of your enemy? What sort of fool are you?”

[Ender

Quirk: ???

???]

“It hardly matters if you heard. YOU CAN’T STOP US!” Void hissed, as he activated his quirk, little pockets of blank emptiness beginning to swirl around him.

~~ooo~~

[DOWNPOUR ZONE]

Grian smacked another villain away using his staff, and ducked behind the bedrock wall he’d made, next to Scar.

“Do you think they sent me here on purpose? I can’t fly in the rain.” He hissed to his friend, who was clutching a spent crystal of courage.  
“I dunno, but we need to get out of here.” Scar replied. He stumbled as he stood up, and Grian held out a wing to try and steady him. Scar gave an uneasy grin, and they ran out from behind the wall, Scar shoving crystals into villains, and Grian fighting them with his staff, occasionally building walls to hide behind or to divide the seemingly endless number of villains.

~~ooo~~

[CONFLAGRATION ZONE]

Zedaph had lifted Etho onto his back, and was on the defensive, trying to keep villains away from the unconscious ice quirk user, as he slowly made his way through the city. Tango, on the other hand, had rushed out in front, completely unaffected by the fire, punching villains left, right and centre, trying to stop as many from getting to Zedaph and Etho.

Zedaph wasn’t particularly comfortable in the blazing heat, but being friends with Impulse and Tango for years meant that he was at least a little bit used to it, as opposed to Etho, who looked like he was melting. Even his spiky hair was drooping.

He stomped on the ground, creating a wall from the dirt on the floor that stopped the villains approaching from the side, and ran to catch up to Tango, holding tight onto Etho.

~~ooo~~

[RUINS ZONE]

All three of them were fighting fiercely.

Hypno was using the iron beams that were poking out of the crumbling buildings to swipe large swathes of villains off their feet, as Impulse fired ghast balls at both the villains, and the teetering buildings, which, more often than not, collapsed in the explosion, crushing large amounts of enemys. Ren was running around knocking out any stragglers, and anyone who escaped the destructive power of the other two, leaping on them in a flurry of teeth and claws.

~~ooo~~

[LANDSLIDE ZONE]

Iskall shoved a hand full of slime into a villain’s face, knocking them over, and they ran over to Stress, who was being swamped by what seemed like hundreds of villains. They were about to try and stick some of them to the ground, when there was a sudden burst of light, and they were all encased in a massive purple spike of crystal. Iskall ran over to their friend, who gave them a grin, and they stood back to back, ready to fight the remaining villains.

On the other side of the area, Cleo was sitting on one of the larger villain’s shoulder, watching as the other nine villains that she’d bitten fought against their allies for her. She jumped off the villain and kicked him in the back.   
“Go and fight.”

He nodded slowly, and jumped in.

Cleo sat on a rock and watched as her zombies started ploughing through the villains. She held a hand over her mouth and fought back the nausea that came from reaching her limit.

~~ooo~~

[MOUNTAIN ZONE]

In the mountains, Wels was fighting the villains with the precision of a skilled swordsman. Beef, while lacking in skill, made up for it by fighting dirty. Mumbo was slowing the villains with his quirk, before fighting them in hand to hand.

Wels’ sword was suddenly flung out of his grip, skidding across the ground. The villains used this as an opportunity to rush forwards, crowding around him.

“WELS!” Mumbo and Beef shouted as they lost sight of him.

Then there was what seemed like an explosion of blood. Mumbo and Beef attempted to get over to their classmate but struggled to get past the hordes of villains.

There were pained noises from where they’d lost sight of the knight, but when they managed to fight their way over, they saw that it wasn’t Wels who was in pain. It was one of the larger villains who was now lying on the floor in a puddle of blood. Above him was Wels. The visor on his knight’s helmet had fallen over his eyes, and he was holding a white sword, dripping with blood.

The villains who had seen what had happened began to back away.

Wels dropped the sword and stared at his blood-covered hands as Mumbo reached him, leaving Beef to fend off the rest of the villains.

“That’s bone. That’s his bone.” Wels whispered.

~~ooo~~

[FLOOD ZONE]

The villains were swimming closer and closer, as the three heroes in training finalised their plan.

Bdubs made three bubbles. “Make sure you hold on tight,” He looked at his bubbles, “And sorry if they drop you in the water, I don’t know if they’re strong enough to hold a person.”

Doc rolled his eye. “They can hold Gracie.”

Bdubs hit his friend in the arm, “Gracie is a cat! Not a six foot something giant half made of metal.” Doc scoffed. “Whatever.” And shoved his working hand into a bubble, pushing off the side of the boat.

Jevin followed suit, nervously, and Bdubs went after him.

One of the villains tried shooting a spine of some sort at Jevin, who had never been so glad he was gelatinous, when it went straight through his head, causing nothing more than some discomfort.

The villains in the water kept throwing attacks at them, until Doc finally got fed up. He reached down and pulled at the wires in his malfunctioning arm with his teeth, until it started sparking, making his hair stand on end. He then carefully detached it with his mouth. It fell into the water, electrocuting everyone in the lake.

They managed to get across the water without incident. Bdubs screwed his eyes shut, and the bubbles popped, dropping the three onto dry land. Jevin was squished for the second time that day.

The heroes in training all got up, and they could see TFC jumping between shadows, and Joe, who had summoned what seemed like an army of huge white wolves, which were attacking any villain that so much as touched him.

Doc punched one of the villains who got too close to them, knocking him out.   
“We should go help them.”

The other two nodded, and the three started to pick off the villains around the edge of the plaza one-by-one.

Meanwhile, TFC had managed to come up behind the leader of the villains, through his shadow. The teacher aimed a punch at him, and it connected, sending the blonde villain flying.  
“So you’re the boss, huh?”

When he got up, he grinned.

“You’re good… for an old man. Your quirk isn’t good for long group battles, but rather for quick sneak attacks, yet you jumped right into this fight. You hoping to make the kids feel safe?” He smirked, as TFC aimed a kick at the villain’s legs, hoping to unbalance him.

The villain nimbly hopped away.  
“So cool, so cool.” His red eyes widened as he stared straight at TFC, “By the way, Hero… I’m not the worst you’re gonna have to face here.”

A hulking beast that looked like some sort of alien bird came up behind him, punching TFC across the plaza. He landed halfway up the stairs to the entrance. Keralis saw him and kicked the villain who was trying to kill him off, running over to his teacher. He held his hand out to TFC, who took it, letting Keralis help pull him to his feet.

The pro hero turned to where the leading villain was, and he laughed. “You’ll never be able to keep me down. This old hero still has a lot of life left in him.”

Keralis looked at his teacher like he was crazy.

While this was happening, Void was fighting with the teleporting villain.  
“Come on X…” He muttered to himself as the void that floated around him stretched towards the villain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya, so... tomorrow I'm starting sixth form, so please don't shout at me if I miss an update, or if one is late (I am pre writing them, but like... just a warning.)  
> Don't forget to leave a comment, it increases my brain capacity by 1% per comment.  
> ;)))))


	9. USJ: FINAL PART!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)

The large creature rushed forwards, destroying everything and anything in its path. Unluckily for Joe, he happened to be in that path.

He grunted as the large creature slammed its fist into his face. TFC jumped out of the thing’s shadow, attacking it from the back, as Joe’s dogs attacked it from the front. The dogs were swiftly puffed into smoke, with its huge claws. The thing swung its arm, sending TFC flying across the room, and used its other to smash Joe’s face into the ground. There was a crunch as Joe’s glasses broke.

TFC came out of the thing’s shadow, grabbing its arm and pulling it away from Joe. Seeing Doc, Jevin and Bdubs fighting, he called to them, “KIDS! GET WORDSMITH AWAY.” He paused to wrestle the monster further away, “AND DON’T DO ANYTHING STUPID!” He added.

Doc snorted and looked at Bdubs. “Stupid is his middle name.”

Him and Jevin ran towards their teacher, with Bdubs following not far behind with a cry of “I HEARD THAT!”

~~ooo~~

As the tendrils of nothingness crept closer, the villain made a portal appear behind Void, a wisp of his own emptiness coming closer to him.

There was a splatter of red blood against red glass.

Void fell to the floor, his void dissipating, and blood pooling around him.

Xb ran to him, as False and Keralis held their swords at the villain, who ignored them, teleporting away, over to the leader.

“Is Void dead?” The blonde asked.  
“Incapacitated, but one of the students escaped. To go get help.”  
“Hmmm…” The villain appeared to think for a minute, “We’re leaving.”

Suddenly, the door to the entrance burst off in an explosion, and a sharp golden beam of light shot through the air, hitting the leader in the leg, and then another hit his shoulder.

Everyone who was present and conscious turned.  
“Sorry we’re a little late.” The one who just shot the leader spoke, blowing the smoke from the tip of his finger.

[The light hero: Captain Sparklez

Ranking: 5th

Quirk: Light Canon

He can create concentrated lasers and shoot them from his fingers and hands.]

Behind him were an assortment of pro heroes: Team Recap, Carol, Freefall, Renbob, Poultry man and Worm man. And a bird?

Pixl broadcasted to as many people as he could that they were there, whilst Zloy pulled his goggles down over his eyes, and glared at the Thing, which TFC was fighting, and they both jumped into the fight.

Carol ran down the stairs with a surprising amount of energy and started bitch-slapping villains.

[Carol

Ranking: Underground

Real name: Carol

Quirk: Death’s touch

She can make people fall asleep with a touch from all five fingers.

Cleo’s cousin.]

Captain Sparklez started using his quirk to attack the thing TFC was fighting.

Freefall jumped into the fight, using her Symmetry training to fight villains off.

[The floating Heroine: Freefall

Ranking: 6th

Real name: True Symmetry

Quirk: Slow descent

She can slow her descent when falling.

False’s older sister.]

Worm man and Poultry man were the next to join in the fight.

[Worm man

Ranking: 18th

Quirk: Worm

He can dig tunnels and move underground as easily as a worm.

Void was his sidekick when he was fresh out of UA.]

[Poultry man

Ranking: 23rd

Quirk: Eggsplosive

He can create eggs which explode on impact.]

Renbob immediately made for the injured.

[The hippie hero: Renbob

Rank: 19th

Quirk: Flower power

He can heal any wounds with the petals of flowers which grow out of his head like a crown.

He is Ren’s cousin.]

Together, the pros managed to subdue the Thing, and Bdubs, Doc and Jevin managed to move Joe over to where Void was.

Xisuma had come in with the heroes, and at first, he hadn’t noticed his older brother, but when he did, he ran over, skidding on his knees as he came to a stop next to him.

He took his helmet off, and then his brother’s. Xisuma then took his brother’s arm and checked his vitals on the suit.

~~ooo~~

The leader of the villains had fled, with the teleportation guy, leaving behind the Thing, and almost all his lackeys, who were easily defeated by the pros.

The rest of the students were quickly gathered, and rescued from where they’d been scattered, and the injured or unconscious were placed next to Void and Joe.

The bird, who was perched on True’s head, and had been the whole time, fluttered down.  
“This truly is unfortunate.”

[Professor Beak

Ranking: ???

Quirk: Super intelligence

He is a rare animal with a quirk. He is also the principal of UA.]

“Renbob?” He asked,  
“Already on it.” The hippie responded, already picking flower petals from his crown, and laying them on Void, Joe and Etho, “Come over to me if you’re injured, little dudes!” he called, giving his younger cousin a meaningful glare.

Most of the students traipsed over to him, mainly just with bruises and scratches, with the odd bloody nose.

~~ooo~~

Meanwhile…

The blonde villain fell to the floor with a thump.

“Ow.” He hissed as he stood up.

One of the pawns had followed them through. Hellion glared at them, as they slowly began to back out of the room, but they couldn’t escape before the villain had grabbed their face.

The minion’s body began to crumble under his touch, until all that was left was a hideous splatter of bodily fluids on the floor.

“Ender. Clean this up.” Hellion demanded, as he walked deeper into the bar.

~~ooo~~

“18…19…20…” True counted. “So, besides the unconscious one and the one who doesn’t have an arm anymore, everyone is relatively unharmed.”

The police chief nodded to the hero, before turning to the students.  
“We’re gonna get you kids back to the classroom for now. This is no time to take your statements.”

Cleo walked over to him. “Detective? What about Joe?” she asked, worried.

“He’ll be fine.” The detective reassured, “He’s currently in hospital.” He turned to Xisuma, who was clutching his brother’s helmet to his chest like a lifeline, “Void will survive, his wounds weren’t fatal.”

“What about Etho and Doc?” Bdubs asked, Beef nodding from next to him.

The detective looked over to them. “They’ll be fine. Etho hit his head and overheated, and Doc seems to be fine other than missing his arm, although we’re having him checked over, just in case. They’ve gone back to UA with Renbob.” The detective turned to one of his subordinates, who had a cat head. “I’ll leave this to you.”

The cat saluted.

Ren started growling when he saw the cat, his ears flattening as he bared his fangs at the officer. False rolled her eyes, and placed a strong hand on his shoulder, holding him back.

Professor Beak fluttered up onto Carol’s head, ignoring her groans of complaint.  
“We’ll need to completely revamp our security systems.” He squawked, putting one of his talons to his beak in a thinking motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROFESSOR BEAK IS THE PRINCIPAL. HONESTLY BIG BRAIN MYRE, RIGHT HERE  
> So many new heroes! Ayee  
> Anyway, make sure you comment, it makes my skin clearer  
> College is going well, in case anyone was wondering lol


	10. A break from the madness

The next day, classes were cancelled, but when class 1A returned…

“Good morning everyone!” Xisuma greeted, as he came in, and sat down in his seat. Most of the class responded with similar sentiment, except Doc, who was still down an arm, and kind of salty about it.

Not long after the class president, Joe walked in. Or rather, a mummy wearing Joe’s hero costume walked in. He had bandages wrapped around his entire face and both arms in slings. He even had his glasses perched on the outside of the bandages for… some reason.

“Morning!” Their teacher exclaimed; his voice muffled by the bandages.

“You’re back already?!” Cleo shouted, standing up at her desk.

“I’m glad you’re doing well…?” Xisuma commented, hesitantly.

“My welfare isn’t important… because your fight is far from over.”  
“Our fight?”  
“Don’t tell me…”  
“More villains?!”

Joe looked up at them. Or… well… he probably did. “UA’s Sports festival is fast approaching.”

“That’s so NORMAL?!” several students cried in shock.

“We just had a villain attack. Is this really a good idea?” False asked, since it is apparently her turn on the brain cell today.

Joe sighed. “It’s necessary. We need to demonstrate that UA’s crisis management protocols are sound… That’s the point anyway. Compared to previous years, there’s going to be five times the police presence. Anyhow, our sports festival is the greatest opportunity y’all’ll get. It’s not an event that can just be cancelled over a few villains.”

“The nation’s top heroes will be watching, as scouts, right?” Stress asked, after putting her hand up.

Bdubs elbowed Doc, who was in the seat next to him. “They’ll be looking to make us sidekicks! Then we’ll become heroes! Oh, that’s so cool!”

Doc gave his neighbour a glare, “And some of them stay sidekicks forever. That’ll be you.”

Joe cleared his throat. “You’ll gain valuable experience and popularity if you’re picked up by a big-name hero. This happens once a year, so you have three chances. If you’re hoping to become a hero, this is an event you can’t miss.”

~~ooo~~

After fourth period, modern literature, was over, it was lunchtime.

Tango was bouncing around like an over excited puppy at the idea of the sports festival, and Ren literally was an over excited puppy at the idea of the sports festival.

Zedaph was trying to stop Tango from setting things on fire in his excitement, while Impulse and False chatted enthusiastically.

“Everyone’s so excited…” Grian exclaimed with wonder.  
“And you aren’t? It’s MEGA exciting!” Iskall responded, elbowing their friend in the side.  
Grian sighed. “Well there’s no real reason to be excited, I know that no matter what happens the Watchers will pick me up as a sidekick when I leave school.” He shrugged.  
“Seriously? That’s mega cool.” Iskall responded, “What is your relationship to the Watchers anyway? Are you like actually related to them or…?”  
Grian shrugged again. “I dunno. I have part of the same quirk as them though, so like… we’re probably related.”  
“You... don’t know…?”

They were interrupted by Mumbo coming over to them.  
“Hey.” He smiled. Iskall put their arm around his shoulder.  
“We were just talking about how Grian here is gonna be a hero because he’s ‘’probably’’ related to the watchers.”  
Grian covered his face with his hands in embarrassment, “Shut uup-“  
“What do you mean, “probably”?”  
“I look nothing like them, except my eyes and wings.” Grian shrugged, gesturing to his unnaturally bright purple eyes, with watcher symbols instead of pupils, and fluffed his wings up.

Scar and Cub walked over, cutting their conversation short.  
“You want to join us for lunch?” Cub asked the trio, who nodded, and all five of them walked to the cafeteria, chatting.

~~ooo~~

At the end of the school day, the students were getting ready to leave the classroom, with their bags over their shoulders. Ren, who was closest to the door, flung it open, taking a step back when he saw the crowd standing right outside the door, murmuring about the USJ and villains.

A boy with a pig head barged through the crowd of people, and pointed into the class, laughing in a way that could only be considered maniacal.

“You fought villains? Are you trying to steal my CLOUT?”

Class 1A shared looks of confusion with each other.

[Techno Blade

Class 1B

Quirk: Blood God

He can control and harden any blood, including his own. Which sounds gross, and it kind of is. It also has the side effect of giving him a pig’s head.]

“Your… Clout?” Grian asked, confused.

Before Techno could respond, Doc walked forwards.  
“I want to go home. Move.” He pushed everyone out of the way, and Ren shrugged, following him, the rest of the class doing the same, all equally as eager to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am dangerously close to running out of prewritten chapters, college is driving me into the ground  
> (Also sorry if Techno is a bit ooc, I don't watch him as much as the other "characters" in this...)  
> Remember to leave a comment, it installs my updates :)


	11. Sports festival: START!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm well aware that this is a weird-ass time to update, but I have a free, and I'm probably going to forget if I don't update now lmao

“Gather round, mass media!” Pixl shouted from the commentary booth at the stadium, “It’s time...”

“FOR THE UA SPORTS FESTIVAL!” Him and Zloy shouted. The announcement was followed by raucous cheering.

“Up first… you know who I’m talking about!” Zloy announced, “They’ve already fought off a villain attack!”

“The first years of the hero course!” Pixl continued, “IT’S CLASS A!!”

All 22 members of said class walked out onto the field, all of them in awe at the sheer size of the stadium. Some of them, like Grian, Etho, Ren and Stress were waving to the cameras and crowds, others, like Iskall, Wels, False and Doc were trying to look cool, and Mumbo just looked stressed.

The Recap heroes continued, “Next, Class B of the hero course!”

The 20 members of class B walked out, class A only recognised Techno from a few weeks ago. There was also a tall blond wearing a mask with a smiley face drawn on it, who was standing next to a brunet with sunglasses and a boy with black hair and some kind of fire tied around his head. There was a boy with a black and red hood over his head, obscuring his face. The hood was quickly pulled off, revealing glasses and brown hair when another boy with black hair slung his arm over the other’s shoulder. A ‘girl’ with long brown hair was walking beside them, talking excitedly. There was a boy who looked like a fox, who was followed by two shorter boys, one blond, who was grinning almost maliciously, and one brunet, who was being followed by some bees. The two were talking with each other.

Classes C, D and E of general education were announced next, followed by the support classes F, G and H.

Grian recognised a girl from his middle school in one of the support classes and waved at her. She waved back with a grin.

The business course was brought out last of all.

Not long after the last class was introduced, Freefall walked out with her visor pulled on top of her head.

“And lastly, welcome your first-year stage referee, The floating heroine: Freefall!” Zloy announced.

The heroine waved to the crowd as she made her way to the centre podium. Stress nudged False, who nodded excitedly.

“Now for the Athlete’s oath!” She shouted, her voice amplified throughout the stadium by the small microphone she was wearing, “Your student representative is… Tommy Innit from Class 1-B!”

Everyone looked over as the blond walked up to the stands.

[Tommy Innit

Class 1B

Quirk: Electric shock

He can produce electricity from his body. He tends to accidentally tase himself.

He enjoys shooting people with water pistols dubbed “Vlog Guns” as tasers.

His guardian teaches at UA.]

“I’M GOING TO WIN!” He shouted, grinning, “LOSERS!”

There were several groans, even from his own class, although there were a few cheers from his friends.

Freefall watched as he walked away, and then turned to the crowd.  
“NOW! Without any delay, let’s get the first event started. These are the qualifiers! It’s in this stage that so many are sent home crying every year!! And the fateful first event this year is…”

“THIS!” The words “Obstacle course race” were displayed on the screen behind her.

A gate near to the students began to open with loud clanks.  
“It’s a race between every member of all eleven classes! The course is a four-kilometre lap around the stadium itself! Our school preaches freedom in all things, so as long as you don’t go off the course, anything is fair game!”

As the students got closer to the gate, Grian nudged Mumbo. “Do your best, okay? I want to be able to fight you in the last round.” He grinned and jogged off. Mumbo followed him.

“Racers, to your positions….”

The lights above the door dinged green with a shout from Freefall of “START!!!”

The starting gate was narrow.

Grian took off, outside of the tunnel, and flew up higher and higher, before falling back down and speeding through the top half of the tunnel, with his wings pulled close to him, knowing his wingspan was too wide to fly normally. He landed on the other side with a neat roll and continued on his way.

Iskall gathered their stickiest slime on their hands, and scaled the walls, Jevin easily slipped between the struggling people, and Zedaph ran up the walls, making small footholds appear under his feet, and disappear as soon as he was on the next one.

There was also another student who was flying, except he was a large bird wearing a mask. When he got out on the other side, there was a flurry of green sparks, and the blond boy with a mask fell out of the sky, landing neatly on the floor, and running along.

The group continued along. Tango was boosting his speed with his flames, almost managing to hover, Cleo was sitting on a throne of boys, picking at her nail polish as they carried her, Scar had managed to squeeze out, and was holding tightly onto a crystal of speed, and Xisuma was teleporting forwards short distances every few seconds.

Suddenly, looming above them, there were the faux villains from the entrance exam.

Pixl’s voice rang out as he announced “Every obstacle course needs obstacles!! Starting with… The first barrier. Robo inferno!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you notice a character description you recognise, they're going to be in this story, with a few others who just didn't fit, but if you don't see a character here, ask me if they'll be in the story, and I'll tell you wahat I can ;)  
> Remember to comment, it reboots my systems ;)


	12. Sports festival: SECOND PART!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh?

Pixl’s voice rang out as he announced “Every obstacle course needs obstacles!! Starting with… The first barrier. Robo inferno!”

“The zero pointers from the exam?!” The boy with sunglasses from 1B shouts.

“So these are the faux villains they used for everyone else’s test?” Cub asked himself.

Etho and Stress shared a glance, before running past, each encasing half of a robot in their ice, or crystal, and running underneath, high fiving.

Grian just took off, and flew over the top of the robots, swerving out of their reach.

Xb had grabbed a sharp piece of debris. He was duplicating it, and then throwing the duplicates like javelins into the robots, until he saw an opportunity to run past.

Mumbo panicked as a robot came towards him, and it stuttered, as did everyone else near him. He took this opportunity to run past it.

\---

“The first event is the obstacle course race!” Pixl’s voice came from the speakers.  
“It’s a lap around this stadium, made just for today!” Zloy continued.  
“According to the rules, anything’s fair, so long as our contestants stay in bounds. It’s a harsh game of chicken.”

“And all the action is brought to you by the camera robots at each location!”

\---

The robot that Stress and Etho froze suddenly fell.  
“There was someone trapped under there! It wouldn’t kill us, right?” someone from the crowd yelled.

It wasn’t long before a head burst through the metal.  
“Like I’d be crushed!” The boy’s skin turned from the diamond-blue it had been, back to its normal colour as he ran over the wreckage to continue the race.

[Skeppy

Class 1B

Quirk: Diamond armour

He can turn his skin into diamond and becomes near unbreakable.]

It wasn’t long before all of class A had got past the robots, along with a few from class B, while the rest of the classes struggled behind them.

“So the first barrier was a piece of cake? How about the second?” Pixl shouted,

“Fall and you’re out! You gotta crawl across if you wanna make it!” Zloy explains.  
“THIS IS THE FALL!” They exclaimed, together.

In front of them, there were talk rocky columns, connected by thin wires.

Grian took off, flying over the gaps, Cub doing something similar, as his eyes glowed red, and he hovered, quickly getting from each platform to the next. Zedaph grew a platform out of the first platform to the next one, dropping it into the gap below once he was across.  
Stress was about to make her way across, when she saw a girl decked out head to toe in support items.  
“You’re allowed those?” She asked the girl.

“Yep! I’m from the support course, so in the interest of fairness, so long as we developed the items ourselves, using equipment’s just fine! You could say that this is our best chance to show off our inventions!”

[Pearlescent Moon

Class 1H – support course

Quirk: Organics

She can manipulate any non-living organic material however she wants on a small scale. She uses this to help build her inventions.

Went to the same middle school as Grian.]

The girl suddenly shot off as she sent off a grappling hook.

Stress stared for a second, and then followed.

Cleo was still being carried, commanding the students she was sat on the shoulders of, as they made their way across.

The students with less helpful quirks made their ways across the ropes, very carefully.

Tango was currently in the lead, followed by False, then Etho, Grian and then the boy with the mask.

There were whispers around the stadium about Tango as he ran through, approaching the final barrier.  
“Isn’t he the Tek kid?”  
“You’d expect that of the son of the number two hero!”  
“His brother is in the top ten, right?”

Tango grinned as he got to the last challenge, followed rather quickly by most of the rest of class A.

“Class A keep breaking ahead, while the rest of the pack is bunched up!” Zloy commentated,  
“Our racers don’t know how many will get to move on, so all they can do is aim for first place!” Pixl continued,  
“Now that some of our contestants have reached the final obstacle, it’s time to introduce it!”  
“It’s a minefield! A quick glance is enough to reveal the mines’ locations, so keep both eyes peeled, and watch your step!”

Ren came up next to Tango, and ran onto the field, ignoring Tango’s “Hey!” as he ran after him.

Etho, False, Doc and Iskall weren’t far behind, and were quickly followed by everyone else who was ahead, until there were twenty-nine people on the minefield at once. (Thirty-two if you count the people who were carrying Cleo.)

The lead kept switching between about nine people.

As they came to the end of the minefield, towards the end sprint, it was about even between Tango, Ren, Grian, Xisuma, Cub, False, The masked boy, Techno, and Etho.

They all made a desperate dash to the finish line.

Etho grabbed one of Grian’s wings, pulling him to the floor, and setting them both back a few seconds.

In the end, Tango finished first, Ren second, the masked boy third, then Xisuma, Etho, False, Cub, Grian, and Techno. The rest of the students finished behind them.

“Racers cross the finish line one after the other!” Pixl exclaims.  
“We’ll go over the standings later, so catch your breath for now!” Zloy adds.

Zedaph and Impulse go over to Tango, congratulating him, and it’s not long until all of 1A were gathered around each other, grinning and chatting excitedly.

Grian wrapped one wing around Mumbo and the other around Scar. “Well done! I hope we all get through-”

Freefall took her spot on the podium, as the placements came up on the display behind her.

“The top 42 from this qualifying round will move on! But for those of you who placed lower, don’t worry, you’ll have another chance to show your stuff!” She grinned, “And now the main selection really begins! The press corp’s going to be jumping out of their seats, so give it all you’ve got!”

The screen behind her which was displaying the results of the last round buzzed to white.  
“Now, onto the second event! I already know what it is, of course… Up next is…”  
The screen flicked to display the words “Cavalry battle”  
“THIS!”

“Participants will form teams of two to four members and get into a horse-and-rider formation. The rules are the same as a normal cavalry battle- grab your opponent’s headbands while guarding your own… however there is one exception… Each of you have been assigned a point value based on your ranking in the last event. They start at five, at the bottom. So… the student in 42nd is worth five points, 41st is worth ten, get it… but our first-place participant is worth… Ten million points!”

Tango gulped as he saw several other students eyeing him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment! It 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101110 01101001 01100011 01100101 :)
> 
> If that is incorrect don't @ me my friend translated it, if anything it's their fault.
> 
> Anyway hope u enjoy ;)


	13. Sports festival: THIRD PART!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy-

Freefall grinned. “As you have heard many times since enrolling at UA… this is PLUS ULTRA!”

Pixl’s voice boomed out from the stadium speakers. “After getting to first place in the first round, Tango Tek has received Ten MILLION points!”

The heroine spoke up again, “The match will last for 15 minutes. Each team’s points are determined by its members, and the rider will wear a headband displaying the total number of points! You’ll all compete to grab each other’s points, and to maintain the ones you have.” She held up an example headband, putting it around her neck, and then pulling it off, showing that they are fastened with Velcro.   
“Any headbands you wear must be worn around the neck or higher… but remember kiddos… the more headbands you get, the harder it’ll be to manage them.” Freefall grinned, “And remember, even if your headband is taken, it’s not over ‘til it’s over!”

“So there’s gonna be like 10 or 12 teams on the field the whole time?” Bdubs said to himself.

“Not as stupid as you look.” Doc chuckled, holding his breath to stop himself bursting into laughter when Bdubs tried to punch him, only to hit his metal arm instead.

Freefall cleared her throat. “Anyway. Quirks are allowed, so it’ll be a brutal fight, however- It’s still a cavalry battle! If your rider touches the floor at any point, or if you maliciously attack another team with the intent of making them fall, that’s a red card! And that means that you’re out of the game!” She put her hand to her ear, listening. “Ok, I’ve just got word from the Professor, you have to stay within two metres of your team at all times, so no flying around taking every headband.” She looked around at the few students who were able to fly.

The blonde heroine then flicked her hair, causing the crowd to cheer. “You have fifteen minutes to form your teams! Get going scamps!”

The crowd began cheering as teams began to form.

~~ooo~~

Poultry man looked up at the display screen in the staff room when he heard the cheering from the stadium.

“This sports festival… It’s all about preparing them to be heroes. An introduction to the bird-eat-bird world of hero society. If your agency can’t cut it, you can’t even put bread on the table… And that qualifier match… It’s like how sometimes we’ve got to drag others down in order to step into the limelight.”

The brunette woman sitting across from him nodded, pulling her duck patterned mask down.

“Yeah, it’s pretty awful.”

[Duck woman

Ranking: 25th

Quirk: Water foul

She can draw moisture in from the atmosphere and any nearby bodies of water and control it.

Part of Poultry man’s hero agency “The Coop”, which consists of only bird-themed heroes.]

“But on the other wing… There are tonnes of cases where we’ve got to co-operate with business rivals… Oh! That’s the point of the cavalry battle! Victory for yourself is victory for the team… But that takes compatibility and understanding each other’s quirks… its give-and-take… Kinda like coordinating with sidekicks.”

“Well said, Ducky…”

~~ooo~~

Grian was about to go and look for someone to join his team when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around, and nearly hitting the person in the face with his wings, he saw who it was, immediately recognising her.

“PEARL!” He exclaimed pulling her into a large hug, “I haven’t seen you since Evo!”

“I haven’t seen YOU since you were pulled out of school! What even happened there, Gri?”

Grian shook his head and stepped back. He looked to the side and saw False and Ren standing together. “Hey, what if we join them?” he asked, not even waiting for Pearl’s answer before running off to his classmates. The girl rolled her eyes fondly and followed him, at a slightly more reasonable pace.

“You’ve not changed much, have you Grian…” She whispered to herself, her eyes slowly drifting down to stare at his lavender wings.

~~ooo~~

Before tango could even take a step to find his friends, he was stopped by an excited kid he didn’t recognise, who was dragging Techno and one other behind him.

“I’m Skeppy. Wanna be in our team?” he grinned.

“Uh…” Tango’s red eyes drifted over to where he could see Impulse and Zedaph, but then snapped back to the boy- Skeppy- in front of him. “Yeah, sure, why not?”

“Great! This is Techno,” he pulled the pig-man forwards, and said pig-man pulled his arm out of Skeppy’s grip, “And this,” He pulled the other boy forwards, “Is Bad Boy Halo!”

[Bad Boy Halo

Class 1B

Quirk: Smoke

He can produce pitch black smoke from his mouth and turn his body into this smoke.]

“Skeppy, you muffinhead! He probably wanted to go with his friends.” Bad said, pushing his glasses back into place from where they’d fallen crooked when he was nearly pulled over.

“Psshhht, friends shmends, he said yes.” Skeppy shrugged.

Techno was just standing behind them all wishing to be doing literally anything except this.

~~ooo~~

The rest of the teams formed rather quickly, with Mumbo and Iskall joining with Stress and Etho. Scar, Cub, Cleo and Doc joined a team together, as well as Beef, Xb and Bdubs as a team. Impulse and Zedaph joined Wels and Keralis, Xisuma joined the masked boy and his two friends, and Jevin and Hypno made themselves a team of two. The remaining teams were made of class B members.

~~ooo~~

“Ren, False, this is Pearl, my friend from middle school. Pearl, these are Ren and False, they’re in my class.” Grian introduced, proudly.

Ren gave the girl a wink, whimpering a little when False slapped him in the shoulder.

“So, uh...” Pearl began, “Who’s gonna be the rider?” She looked between the others, “I think either Grian or Ren because they’re the shortest…?”

False nodded in agreement. “Yeah they’re both tiny.” She ignored the noises of protest from the boys, “I guess we should just choose whoever’s lightest, right?”

At Pearls nod, False picked Ren up with one arm, and lifted him over her shoulder.

“HEY! WHaT THE HeLL FALSIE??” He yelped, caught off guard.

False hummed, and picked Grian up with her other arm, before he had a chance to escape, lifting him over her other shoulder.

Grian was a little calmer, having been expecting it. “Are you absolutely sure that you don’t have a strength quirk?” he muttered.

After a couple of seconds, both boys found themselves back on their feet, and Ren started readjusting his ponytail.

“Grian is definitely lighter- it felt like I was barely lifting anything! Especially compared to this lump.” She gestured to Ren, who growled at her lightly, and without any malice.

“Well yeah, hollow bones’ll do that to you-” Grian muttered, his feathers ruffling.

Pearl chuckled. “I suppose that’s sorted then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to comment, it encrypts my data ;)
> 
> ;;)))


	14. Sports festival: FOURTH PART!!!

“Your fifteen minutes are up. Time to get started!” Freefall’s voice rang out through the stadium.

Joe watched his students from the staff stands. How the hell he could see with the bandages wrapped around his entire head is a mystery, but hey! That’s the Joe Hills difference.

“Interesting… The teams that they’ve come up with...”

The other pro sitting next to him hummed his agreement.  
“Yeah, there are some unexpected team-ups there, huh, Wordsmith? I wasn’t expecting anyone in my class to join up with yours-”

[Spectre

Real name: Wilbur Soot

Quirk: Telekinesis

Ranking: 7th

He can make anything float using his mind, including himself.

Has a successful music career.

Class 1B’s homeroom teacher.

Tommy Innit’s guardian.]

Their conversation was soon interrupted by Zloy.  
“FORMED YOUR TEAMS? MADE YOUR PLANS? TOO BAD IF YOU HAVEN’T!”

“HERE WE GO! THE COUNTDOWN TO THIS BRUTAL BATTALE ROYAL!” Pixl continued after his colleague had finished.

“THREE!” Zloy announced, getting everyone’s undivided attention.

“TWO!!” Zloy continued his counting

“ONE!!” an excited Pixl cut in, screeching through his microphone, causing some feedback to ring through the stadium.

“START!!!” The recap heroes yelled together, and the teams burst into action.

~~ooo~~

As the round started, Grian tightened the headband that read “675” that was tied around his head. He had gained 175 points, Ren had got 205, False 185 and Pearl 110.

Ren was at the front of the horse, with Pearl and False on either side. As per their strategy, they ran as far away from the crowd clamouring to get Tango’s headband as they could, opting to instead snatch headbands from anyone else that they could.

They quickly rounded on a group of three- the students that Cleo had brainwashed- who had a respectable total of 465. Pearl manipulated the dirt in the floor, so the guy at the front of the horse’s feet sunk, and they rushed in, Grian flapping his wings to keep his balance, but never leaving the horse. He snatched their headband and put it around his neck as they left the group of three to struggle.

Looking around for someone else, they saw a group of four- a brunet boy, a brunette girl and a guy with a fox head carrying Tommy, from the athlete’s oath, who was wearing a headband with the number “110” on it. They ran forwards towards them, trying the same technique as before, but as Grian leant forwards to grab the headband, Tommy sent sparks flying, and he had to flinch back, flapping his wings to stay upright.  
“No the fuck you don’t!!” Tommy laughed.

The fox boy, who was in front, managed to get his feet out from Pearl’s trap, and the team were mobile again, moving several metres away. As they did this, Ren could feel himself caring less and less about this festival.

[Fundy

Class 1B

Quirk: Emotional illusion

He can change and manipulate people’s emotions for a short period of time once he makes eye contact.

The length of time depends on how long he made eye contact- the longer the eye contact, the longer the emotion is changed.

He has a fox head, tail, and claws.]

Ren suddenly stopped moving, and his tail slowly waved from side to side.  
“Why don’t we just, like, chill out-?” he drawled slowly.

False glared at him and hit him in the shoulder with her free hand.  
“Stop doing your RenBob impression and move!”

Ren shook his head frantically.  
“Oh shit… Sorry dudes!”

“Never mind that, run after them!”

The hold up was small, but it was long enough for the other team to get a good distance away.

Whilst the team was running to catch up to them, False looked up to Grian.  
“The blond one on top- he injures himself each time he uses his quirk. He lost two hearts just from that first shock.”

When she looked over at the other team, she could see 8 hearts floating above Tommy’s head, and 10 above everyone else’s. Although the ‘girl’ of the team seemed to be surprisingly hungry.

They eventually managed to catch up to the other team and Ren took this opportunity to growl at the fox boy, who growled back.

The two were broken off when Grian screamed slightly. They looked up to see his head surrounded by a small crowd of angry bees. Fundy looked to his side, at the brown-haired boy.

[Tubbo

Class 1B

Quirk: Animal control

He can control animals, although he is currently limited to between 1 and 30 of the same genus at a time, depending on size.

He must have direct skin to skin contact with the animal for it to work.

He has a naturally calming and drawing aura to animals.]

Grian managed to wave the bees away enough that he could make another grab at the headband, somehow managing to not get shocked as he pulled it away.

“For God’s sake-“ The ‘girl’ said, in a surprisingly deep voice.

[Finn Ster

Class 1B

Quirk: Metamorphosis

Male.

He can change his body in any way, such as his hair length or colour, his height or body shape, however he can’t change his skin or eye colour, and must keep the same mass.

Often chooses to look female because “Female heroes get up to 60% more money from photoshoots and brand deals!”]

“That’s not poggers!” Tommy shouted after them, as Grian’s team got away, now with a total of 1250.

There was a matter of seconds as they ran away to the edge of the arena before the buzzer sounded for the end of the round, and Freefall’s voice rang out:  
“That’s the end of round two!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... We've met some more members of Class B 👁👁
> 
> Make sure you comment, it loads my servers.


	15. Sports festival: FINAL CAVALRY BATTLE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Blood warning. (I don't think it's too bad, but its probably worth mentioning) Skip the paragraph beginning “Techno had taken one of his nails” to “As he was doing this”*

As the recap heroes yelled for the start of the round, Scar, Cub and Doc were carrying Cleo. Their tactic was to avoid the people who knew about Cleo’s quirk, and go after the groups who were made of members of other classes.

They soon came across a team made up of some 1B students that they didn’t recognise.

Doc, who was leading the horse, ran forwards, and each of the group were clinging onto crystals of speed and strength, courtesy of Scar. They ran up close to the other team, and Cleo leapt, whilst Scar and Cub kept a hold of her ankles, so she didn’t fall. She grabbed the arm of the rider of the other team, but before she had a chance to bite him, he pulled, causing her to fall off the horse.

“That’s Team Cleo out, as well as Team Eret, who pulled her off! Please make your way off the field!”

Cleo grumbled as sat up from where she had fallen, rubbing her arm.

Doc offered her a hand up, which she took. When she was standing, she brushed herself off.

“Well that sucks.” She muttered, linking arms with Scar and Cub, and walking off towards the edge of the field, talking to her two friends.

Doc glared at the team that had pulled them off, letting out a quiet hiss, before turning on his heel and following the others, quickly catching up.

~~ooo~~

Iskall, Etho and Mumbo were carrying Stress around the arena. They eventually found another team with a bandanna, made up of people that they didn’t recognise- presumably from class B.

Etho made quick work of their mobility, freezing them all to the floor, and the rider’s movement was slowed with the help of Iskall’s slime. Mumbo managed to refrain from using his quirk, knowing that it would affect his team mates as well as their opponents.

Stress reached over and plucked the headband off the rider’s head.  
“Thanks, love!” she chirped, as she was carried away.

She looked down at the two headbands around her neck, and quickly added them up.  
“We’ve got 590 points. Should we go for more or just keep these safe?” She asked down at the other three.

“I think we should keep those one’s safe, we don’t know if there’ll be a trick when you get too-high points like this round...” Mumbo suggested, and the rest of the team nodded in agreement, retreating to a corner, and encasing themselves in a globe of Stress’ purple crystal.

~~ooo~~

Team Keralis were running around, having originally gone for Tango’s team’s headband, but they’d been ambushed by Xisuma’s team, and had their headband stolen.

They eventually saw Jevin sitting on Hypno’s shoulders, still with their points tied around the slime’s head.

As they got closer, they could hear the two arguing, although they both sounding like they were on the verge of laughter.

“You smell!”

“Pfft yeah right! You’re the one who smells!”

“Well if I smell, YOU STINK!”

They didn’t even notice as Keralis’ team stole their headband.

The round ended soon after, leaving Keralis’ team with 115 points.

~~ooo~~

Beef and Xb were carrying Bdubs around the arena, when there was a “fwoosh” noise behind them, and they saw a couple of purple sparks in their peripheral vision.

Before they knew what had happened, their headband had been stolen.

~~ooo~~

Tango’s team was set so that Skeppy was at the front, Bad and Techno were on either side, and Tango himself was on the top of the horse.

There was a sudden onslaught of teams going for them, but, as they agreed on previously, they wouldn’t do anything to get any more points, rather, they’d just protect his 10 million points.

The team made their way, as quick as possible, to a corner, so that they’d only need to guard in front and to their sides.

Techno had taken one of his nails, which were long, sharp, and filed to what could be a deadly point, and cut his arm open. As the blood that ran down his arm reached his hand, it began to form into a deadly sharp blade, starting at the handle, and growing in length. He inspected it, and grinned.

As he was doing this, Skeppy turned diamond blue again, and Bad pulled up his hood, hiding his face in an impossibly dark shadow. Black smoke poured out of his mouth, as his eyes and the inside of his fanged mouth glowed white, and Tango had to admit it was slightly terrifying. The smoke surrounded them, obscuring their exact position. Tango didn’t activate his quirk, to not give away their position.

They could hear people running past in the darkness, some too far away to care about, and some a little too close for comfort.

They managed to avoid any interaction, until just before the end of the round, when the four in the team suddenly felt an excruciating pain. Tango looked up, and his red eyes met Xisuma’s purple. He quickly realised what was happening, and flicked his hand, sending a wave of flames in Xisuma’s team’s direction. The team had to quickly back up, to avoid the searing heat.

The pain disappeared as Xisuma moved further away. Tango noticed this and threw his arms down, sending an arc of fire at the floor, leaving a ring around them.

Before they could fight, Freefall’s call for the round to end sounded throughout the arena.

~~ooo~~

The teams all made their way over to the stage, where Freefall was standing, ready to announce who was moving on.

“Well fought teams!” she began, “Now, for what I’m sure you’ve been waiting for… WHO GETS TO MOVE ONTO THE FINAL ROUND!”

A screen appeared behind her. The four teams who had made it through were highlighted in blue, whilst the eight who didn’t make it were marked with red Xs.

[Through:

  1. Team Tango Tek – 10,000,305
  2. Team Xisuma Void – 1,345
  3. Team Grian – 1,250
  4. Team Stress Monster – 590



Eliminated:

  1. Team Keralis – 115
  2. Team Tommy Innit – 0
  3. Team Jevin – 0
  4. Team Bdubs - 0
  5. Team Quackity – 0
  6. Team Ant Frost – 0



DNF: Team Cleo

DNF: Team Eret]

Everyone who got through celebrated with cheers and hugs.

Grian flew over to Mumbo and Iskall, knocking them over in a hug, as the rest of their friends watched, in hysterics.

Tango looked up to the stands, locking eyes with someone standing in the crowd.

[The Flame hero: FireThorn

Ranking: 2nd

Quirk: Hellfire

He can produce superhot flames from his hands and feet.

Tango’s father.]

Tango hurriedly looked away, and walked over to where Impulse and Zedaph were, grinning slightly uncertainly as they congratulated him on getting through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we come to the end of the cavalry battle, huh?  
> ;)  
> Also before anyone fights me for making Eret's role so small, it's because I haven't thought of his quirk yet, and he's going to have a little more screen time later once I've figured out what the fuck I want it to be.  
> MAke sure to comment, it translates my machine code ;)


	16. Sports festival: FALSE VS SAPNAP!!!

Freefall clapped once, and the loud noise echoed throughout the stadium, garnering everyone’s attention.

“Ahem.” She spoke. “The next round will be a one V one battle tournament. We will be deciding the pairings on who will fight against each other in the first round by drawing lots. So please don’t ask to fight a specific person because of some weird grudge rivalry thing you have going.” The heroine gave Techno and the Masked boy pointed looks.

“LET’S SHOW THE PAIRINGS!!” Freefall gestured to the board, which had changed from the leader board of the previous round to show who was going to be fighting who.

Grian looked up at the board.

False was going to be fighting someone he’d not heard of, Sapnap, Ren was going to be fighting another person he’d not heard of, Dream. Xisuma was going to fight Pearl, the thought of which made him giggle, Grian himself was going to fight Mumbo, which he was exited for. Someone Grian hadn’t heard of, named Skeppy, was going to fight Iskall, and Stress was going to fight Techno, he shivered at the thought. Etho was going to fight someone he’d not heard of, named George Not Found, and Tango was fighting another person he didn’t now, Bad Boy Halo.

“The first fight to take place will be FALSE SYMMETRY VERSUS SAPNAP!” Freefall shouted.

The crowd erupted into cheers as the students made their way out onto the stands, and pro heroes came on, transforming the dirt ground that they’d been using for the previous rounds into a spectacular white stage.

Whilst this was happening, the first to fight were shown to the prep rooms. Class A wished False luck, and class B were clamouring around a black-haired boy.

~ooo~~

False sat in the first prep room, wrapping bandages around her fists. She wasn’t permitted to bring her swords into the festival, so she was going to punch the living daylights out of her opponents instead.

She flexed her hand, and punched the table, to check if the bandages would protect her hands well enough, pleased to feel that they were.

Smiling, she looked up at the screen in the corner of the room, as it buzzed, announcing that it was time for the fight.

~~ooo~~

Grian watched from the stands as False walked onto the stage. She had tied her hair up, her goggles down over her eyes and her gym uniform jacket off, revealing the bandages she’d wrapped around her hands and arms. He screamed his cheers to her, much to the pain of Mumbo who was sitting next to him and getting the full force of Grian’s loudness.

The boy who walked out on the other side had dark hair and deep blue eyes. He was wearing the gym uniform with a black long-sleeved shirt underneath. He had a headband that glowed and flickered like fire and dripped molten rock behind him.

[Sapnap

Class 1B

Quirk: Lava whip

He can make long ropes out of lava.

Always wears one around his head because he thinks it looks cool.]

The two walked onto the stage, eying each other up.

“Our first opponents are False Symmetry from Class 1A, and Sapnap from Class 1B!” Pixl announced.

Freefall jumped down from her podium and floated over to the middle of the stage. She held her hand out.

“Three…”

“Two…”

“One…”

“GO!” Her hand went down, and she ran off the stage.

False immediately took a wary defensive stance, and Sapnap flung his arm forwards, as a large rope of glowing hot lava formed in his hand. False rolled out of the way, as the lava burnt a large, smouldering groove where she had been standing.

She hissed, and got to her feet, rushing behind her opponent, ducking under his next whip, and kicking him in the back of the knees. His legs bucked and he stumbled forwards. False took this opportunity to punch him in the head, hard.

Sapnap growled, and stumbled to his feet, holding the back of his head. He sent another whip at False, which hit the ground just to the left of where she was with a deadly sounding CRACK.

False gulped, and kept running around him, his whips always falling just a few inches short.

She ran up behind him again, and, bracing herself, grabbed the lava that was wrapped around his head. She hissed, as the bandages and her skin charred from the intense heat.

She pulled down, pulling Sapnap to the floor, where she let go of the lava, and placed a foot on his chest, holding him down.

The boy struggled for a bit, but eventually gave up, sighing, and tapped out.

“I give!” He shouted to Freefall, who nodded.

“THE WINNER IS FALSE SYMMETRY OF CLASS 1A!!” She announced, to the cheering of the crowd.

False grinned, taking her foot off the boy’s chest.

“Well done-” He said, waving off her offered hand, noticing the burns, “You should go see Renbo-.”

He was interrupted by Freefall.

“Both of you go to see Renbob, and we’ll…” She looked down at the damage, “…prepare… the stage for the next round.”

They both nodded, and walked out of the arena, towards Renbob’s tent.

~~ooo~~

Grian looked up as False walked back into the stands. She had bandages wrapped around her hands again, although this time it was clear that they were from Renbob- if the flower patterns on them were anything to go by.

“False!” He exclaimed, garnering the attention of the others, who all turned to her with congratulations.

Keralis walked over to her. “Well done Falsie!” he cheered.

Their celebrations were interrupted by Freefall.

“The next round is… REN DOG VERSUS DREAM!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we finally meet snapmap ;)  
> Anyway, the chapters will probably be a little shorter for a while, since I'm going to be doing one per 1v1 fight. Once we get to the semi-finals they'll probably get a bit longer lol.  
> Remember to comment, it fetches my instructions ;)  
> Also, if I were to theoretically write some parts a little more focussed on class B, would you prefer for it to be in this book or in another in the same series... just asking... for a friend...


	17. Sports festival: REN VS DREAM!!

The arena was quickly fixed up by the pro heroes, and Ren made his way to one of the prep rooms. He had no idea who this “Dream” was, but he thought it was a pretty weird name (Which was a bit rich coming from someone who’s last name is literally just Dog).

He sat down at the table in the room, and unlaced his trainers, deciding to fight barefoot. His quirk gave his feet more paw like qualities- he was more agile without shoes. He rolled the bottoms of his trousers up a little, too.

Ren pulled the band out of his hair, and brushed through it with his hands, sighing. He pulled it up into a higher ponytail than usual, wanting to keep it out of his way.

It wasn’t long before the screen buzzed, telling him that it was time to go on.

He mimed rolling up his sleeves and grinned, walking out.

~~ooo~~

Grian watched as his friend walked out onto the stage, grinning, and waving to the crowd, occasionally sending out finger guns.

He looked up to the opposite side to see the masked boy.  
‘So that must be dream, huh?’

The boy- Dream- was tall, much taller than Ren, and his skin was pale, with a few scattered freckles along his arms and what little could be seen of his face. He had dirty blond hair tied up in either a small bun, or ponytail- Grian couldn’t tell from this distance- and, of course, was wearing a round, white mask, with a smiley face drawn on it, only allowing his mouth to be seen. In all honesty, it reminded Grian of his own mask. Dream was also wearing obnoxiously neon green shoes.

The two walked forwards, and Freefall floated down between them, holding her hand out.

“Three…”

“Two…”

“One…”

“GO!” Her hand went down, and she ran off the stage.

Dream stood strangely still, as Ren charged forwards, on all fours, tackling Dream.

Grian saw the Class B member’s mouth contort into an expression of displeasure, but he got the feeling it wasn’t about Ren tackling him.

Suddenly, there was a flurry of green sparks, and instead of the tall blond boy, there was a man-sized white wolf wearing Dream’s round mask over its eyes. It snarled, and started circling Ren, who growled back, his ears pinned to his head.

The wolf leapt at Ren, and all Grian could see was a vicious mess of teeth and claws, of white and brown fur. He had no idea who was winning, until a brown blur was sent flying out of bounds, crashing into a wall.

Ren sat up, dazed. He glanced around, and as soon as he met eyes with the soulless black markings on the mask, he growled, deep and gutturally. The other dog tilted its head, and in another burst of green sparks, the human Dream was back, sticking his tongue out at Ren.

“THE WINNER IS DREAM OF CLASS 1B!” Freefall announced, “You should both go see Renbob...”

Now that she’s pointed it out, Grian could see blood covering one of Dream’s arms, which he was trying to hide with his hand, although it was obvious Ren had got off much worse. He was covered in scratches and bruises, had a bloody nose and a torn left ear. Grian winced in sympathy at the idea of it most likely staying like that.

He watched as Renbob came out onto the field, and directed Dream to the medical tent, seeing that he could still walk, but jogged over to lift his cousin up, supporting him as he helped him limp towards the tent. Now he was standing, Grian could see Ren’s leg bent at a concerning angle.

~~ooo~~

When Ren returned to the stands, he was greeted with 21 concerned faces. He was covered in little flower-patterned plasters and bandages, his hair was down, and his right leg was in a cast, with multicoloured flowers drawn on it with marker pen. He hobbled over on his crutches. Grian looked up at his ears, to see that the tear in his ear remained, scarred over with raw, red skin.

“I’m not actually meant to be here, but I managed to convince ‘Bob to let me stay here to watch the rest of the fights.” He laughed, as if he didn’t just get horrendously beaten up, “And to, like, prove I’m okay to you dudes.”

There was an assortment of chuckles, and Ren was surrounded with careful hugs from everyone in the class, even Doc, who Grian had at this point never seen touch another person without any violent intentions joined in, ruffling his hair and ears gently.

The arena was fairly intact, so Freefall’s announcement came quicker than it had before.

“The next round is… XISUMA VOID VERSUS PEARLESCENT MOON!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you may have noticed that this is now a series… Well… I’m going to be posting another fic which will be more about 1B. I will post the first chapter after we get to the end of the Sports Festival arc. It probably won’t contain much in the way of story, and will probably be more drabble-y, but its mostly just going to be small snippets of lore for the class B characters, and other assorted pro heroes lol.  
> You can read this fic without reading that one, and can probably read that one without reading this one lmao  
> This fic will continue to be focussed on the Hermits, and the plot, with the others occasionally cropping up here and there whenever plot convenient  
> ;)  
> Remember to comment, it ejects my imposters ;)
> 
> also can we get an F in the chat for Ren "Diggety" Dog?


	18. Sports festival: XISUMA VOID VS PEARLESCENT MOON

Xisuma began his walk to his prep room, when the brown-haired girl he’d seen on Grian’s team for the cavalry battle ran up to him. He assumed that this was Pearlescent Moon.

She shoved a bag in his arms.

“I’ve already asked, it’s okay, use this support equipment!”  
She then turned tail and ran away again, leaving a bewildered Xisuma standing in the corridor.

He opened the blue duffle bag and looked at the equipment in it. He shrugged. Why not?

He finally got to the prep room and sat down in the chair. He pulled his mask down and rubbed his hand along his scar.

He took the gear out of the bag and began to put it on.

~~ooo~~

The whole class gaped as Xisuma and Pearl walked out onto the stage. Both were decked out head-to-toe in support gear.

“Since Pearl is from the support course, we have allowed her to use her equipment, and she requested her opponent use them too, don’t worry- This is legal!” Pixl announced.

Xisuma had his black face mask up over his nose, and had his white hair braided and hanging behind him. He was wearing numerous contraptions, none with immediately obvious uses.

Pearl was similarly covered in contraptions and machines, as she had been the rest of the competition.

The two walked forwards, and Freefall floated down between them, holding her hand out.

“Three…”

“Two…”

“One…”

“GO!” Her hand went down, and she ran off the stage.

Xisuma got into a cautious defensive stance, unsure of what the girl would do.

Pearl grinned, reaching behind her ear, and revealing a small microphone.

“Ahem.” She cleared her throat, the voice echoing around the entire stadium, shocking both the audience, the teachers and Xisuma alike.

“Hello everyone! I am Pearlescent Moon, and these are some of my inventions!"

Some spluttering could be heard from Pixl through the stadium’s actual speakers.

Xisuma shrugged to himself and ran forwards, aiming a kick at Pearl.

“What incredible speed, Void!” The girl laughed, “Do your legs feel lighter than normal?”

“What are you doing?!” He shouted, as Pearl tripped him up, with a large pair of metal tentacle-like things, protruding from a backpack which she was wearing.

“And you can see the extraordinary versatility of my EXTENDO-ARMS, which I am modelling myself!” She spun around, giving a little bow to the section of the stands where the support companies were sat, as Xisuma quickly got to his feet. “WOW! What amazing manoeuvring, Void! All thanks to my AUTO-BALANCER!”

Xisuma just looked extremely confused. “What the f-” He began, before he was thrown on the floor by Pearl’s ‘Extendo-arms’.

“Was that landing soft, Void?!” She shouted, almost manically.

He answered with an incredulous, “I guess?!” As he got to his feet.

“Well that’s all thanks to my invention, the MOON-PROTECTION-SUIT VERSION 5-POINT-0!!”

~~ooo~~

Grian watched in amusement as this continued for another ten minutes.

Cub had left the stands when Xisuma’s fight had begun and returned a few minutes later with enough popcorn to feed an army. Obviously, most of it had gone towards Grian, Keralis and Ren, who were laughing hard enough to bring themselves to tears at the display.

“Well!” Pearl’s voice rang out, and Grian looked up from where he was currently in the middle of dying, “You’ve seen everything! There’s nothing left to show!”

The girl then simply stepped off the stage, waving to the support companies as she left Xisuma standing in the middle of the stage, looking confused as all Hell.

“THE… WINNER IS… XISUMA OF CLASS 1A?” Freefall announced, sounding as confused as Xisuma looked.

X walked off the stage and disappeared into the building.

~~ooo~~

Xisuma walked back into the stands, still looking confused as he sat down between Etho and Doc.

“Well done there X-” False giggled, clearly trying to hold back even more laughter. Stress had her head leaned on Cleo’s shoulder, and was turning a slightly concerning shade of red as she tried not to laugh. Cleo rolled her eyes, and gently bit down on Stress’ hand. “Please stop laughing before you hurt yourself.”

Stress’ eyes glowed green, and she nodded, breathing normally. When her eyes faded back to brown, she gave Cleo a thankful look.

“Hey, I didn’t know that was going to happen!” Xisuma whined, leaning his head on his hands.

Etho snickered and slapped his back. “There, there.”

Freefall’s next announcement was fairly quick once the heroine had got over her shock. “The next round is… GRIAN VERSUS MUMBO JUMBO!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sure, its all smiles and laughter now, but- ;)
> 
> Quick announcement thingie-- after the first round of fights, which introduce characters and quirks in more detail, I may do two fights per extra-long chapter for the second and third rounds, (Obviously the final will have its own chapter) SInce otherwise there will be loads and because of my weekly updates, will, to my calculations, take nearlt two months to publish them all at a fight per chapter. F
> 
> anyway, make sure you comment 69 74 20 6d 6f 74 69 76 61 74 65 73 20 6d 65 ;)


	19. Sports festival: GRIAN VS MUMBO JUMBO

Grian began to walk along to his prep room, side-by-side with Mumbo.

Once he reached his, he waved goodbye to his friend, who continued along to his own.

Grian pushed the door open, to see his mask laying on the table. He quickly whipped around, looking out into the corridor to see if he could see who put it there. There was no one.

He cautiously walked forwards, towards the mask, sighing in relief when he saw a letter with Realta’s handwriting, signed with the symbol of the broken portal, which he so heavily associated with home.

Grian picked it up and read the neat yet loopy Galactic lettering.

“ᒲ|| ꖎ╎ℸ ̣ ℸ ̣ ꖎᒷ ᓭ⚍リ,

||𝙹⚍ ⍑ᔑ⍊ᒷ ↸𝙹リᒷ ∴ᒷꖎꖎ ᓭ𝙹 ⎓ᔑ∷,

∴ᒷ ᔑ∷ᒷ !¡∷𝙹⚍↸.

╎ℸ ̣ ╎ᓭ ℸ ̣ ╎ᒲᒷ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ᓭ⍑𝙹∴ ∴⍑ᔑℸ ̣ ||𝙹⚍ ᔑ∷ᒷ,

∷ᒷᒲᒷᒲʖᒷ∷ ∴ᒷ ᔑ∷ᒷ ᓵ⍑ᒷᒷ∷╎リ⊣ ꖎ𝙹⚍↸.

∴ᒷ ꖎ𝙹⍊ᒷ ||𝙹⚍,

↸𝙹 ∴⍑ᔑℸ ̣ ||𝙹⚍ ᓵᔑリ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ⊣ᒷℸ ̣ ℸ ̣ ⍑∷𝙹⚍⊣⍑.

ᓭℸ ̣ ᔑ∷”

He smiled gently at the words and picked the mask up.  
He placed it on his face, and it stayed there, with no need for a string or a ribbon to hold it in place.

~~ooo~~

Once Mumbo parted ways with Grian, he walked to his own prep room, practically vibrating. He wasn’t sure if this was nerves, excitement, his quirk, or an unholy mixture of all three, although if the TV’s flickering and repetition of the same few frames was anything to go by, it was probably his quirk.

He didn’t really know what he was meant to do in the prep room, so he just sat still, and tried to keep his quirk under control. If anyone walked by, they would perhaps think that he was meditating, but it was closer to “sitting still and worrying” than anything else.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when the buzzer telling him it was time to go out went off.

~~ooo~~

Grian walked out onto the stage, his purple eyes determined, hidden behind the mask.

~~ooo~~

A pair of green eyes widened in shock and recognition behind a similar white mask.

~~ooo~~

Freefall looked slightly surprised at the mask, but quickly got over it, and floated down between them, holding her hand out.

“Three…”

“Two…”

“One…”

“GO!” Her hand went down, and she ran off the stage.

Mumbo’s hands were shaking as he held them out, and Grian’s movement stopped completely, as he tried to run forwards.

After a few seconds, Grian appeared just centimetres from being out of bounds, having suddenly moved the distance he would have in that time. His wings flapped frantically, and he took off, back over the stage, much to the crowd’s amazement, if the loud cheering was anything to go by.

Grian flew up as high as the top of the stadium, before diving back down, his wings folded tight to his back. As got closer to mumbo, his fall began to stutter, but he kept his wings folded, keeping the audience on the edge of their seats.

Mumbo held his hands crossed over his head, unsure of what was going to happen.

When Grian was about ten metres from the ground, his wings snapped open, and he angled himself so he hit Mumbo feet-first.

He flapped his wings so he landed next to his friend, and crouched, his hands both splayed on the floor.

Mumbo fell to the floor, grunting in pain. He got to his feet and shook his hurting arms. His eyes widened as he saw waves of a dark grey and black rock coming towards him, from Grian’s direction. As there was no room to dodge them, he jumped up on top of the first one, and ran across the top of the bedrock. He soon got to the source, Grian. Mumbo aimed a kick at Grian, who looked up mere moments before it hit in him in the face, and he was sent flying, the bedrock stopping, but the jagged rocky outcrops remained on two thirds of the stage.

Grian was sent flying, rolling, until he was lying just at the edge of the stage. He looked up, and his eyes narrowed behind his mask. He struggled to his feet and tasted the unmistakable metallic tang of blood in his mouth. He reached his hand up and touched his face. Blood came away from his nose, from where Mumbo had kicked his mask into his nose. He hurriedly tried to wipe it all away.

Mumbo, on the other side of the arena had started panicking.

Grian’s movements stuttered, as did Freefall’s.

As a matter of fact, the entire stadium did. The heroes in the stands found themselves unable to move, and the audience’s cheers came in short staticky bursts. The cameras around the arena glitched and the video feed which was being watched by almost the entire nation turned to video snow.

Grian’s movement was almost completely stopped, as Mumbo panicked even more, the overuse quirk beginning to affect him now. Everything in the stadium stayed like that for a while, still and silent, until Mumbo’s eyes rolled back, and he passed out.

Everyone was instantly released from his quirk’s hold, most of them falling forwards, or even appearing several metres away from where they originally were. A confused murmur waved around the stadium.

Grian fell forwards, smashing his face into the ground again. He looked up groggily.

Freefall walked back onto the podium, brushing herself off.

“3… 2… 1…” She counted down, looking to see if Mumbo was going to wake up.

“THE WINNER IS GRIAN OF CLASS 1A!!” She announced, as Renbob jogged out onto the stage and tried to get Mumbo up, struggling with the student who was a good foot or so taller than him. Grian got up shakily and walked over to help, slipping his arm under Mumbo’s.

~~ooo~~

Grian made his way back into the stands, slightly dazed, but otherwise fine, Renbob having healed him up. He was carrying his mask under his arm. He slumped in one of the plastic chairs next to Xb, at the front of the area in the stands dedicated to class A.

“Mumbo’s still asleep, but he’s fine.” He informed the rest of the group, yawning, “I’mma take a nap…” He pulled his legs up to his chest and wrapped himself in his wings, almost instantly falling asleep.

Xb duplicated his jacket and put the duplicate over the sleeping Grian like a blanket.

~~ooo~~

It took an hour and the help of Impulse to break the bedrock, and to set the stage up properly for the next round.

When the stage had finally been reset, Grian had woken up, blearily looking around in confusion, not remembering when he got back to the stands.

Freefall’s announcement snapped him out of his daze.

“The next round is… SKEPPY VERSUS ISKALL!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh, lore?  
> hehehehehe  
> (Mumbo's quirk is entirely ✨emotional ✨so uh oh panic  
> comment. do it. coward.


	20. Sports festival: SKEPPY VS ISKALL!!

Iskall stretched their arms over their head as they got into their prep room. They continued stretching until the buzzer went off for the beginning of the round.

They grinned as they walked out onto the stage.

~~ooo~~

Grian watched, with slightly less enthusiasm than before, since he was still slightly tired, as Iskall and Skeppy walked out onto the stage. Iskall looked confident, and was wearing their jacket unzipped, with a green shirt underneath. Grian looked across the ring at Skeppy. He had darker skin and black hair. He was wearing his uniform jacket tied around his waist and was wearing a plain black tank top. He was walking on stage backwards, shouting something he couldn’t make out at the boy with the hood, who was shouting something back at him.

As the two reached the middle of the stage, Skeppy finally looked forwards, revealing bright blue eyes.

Freefall floated down between them, holding her hand out.

“Three…”

“Two…”

“One…”

“GO!” Her hand went down, and she ran off the stage.

Skeppy’s skin turned a diamond blue, and his hair crystalised over. He ran forwards at Iskall, aiming a punch at their face. Iskall tried to block it with their arm, screaming in pain when the unbreakable fist hit their rather breakable arm. There was a crack and they grabbed hold of their left arm.

“Ow-”

“Sorry not sorry!” Skeppy laughed, seemingly unphased about the fact that he just broke someone’s arm.

“Bitch…” Iskall muttered, gathering a ball of slime in their right hand, throwing it with deadly accuracy into Skeppy’s face. The green ooze stuck to his face, covering one of his eyes.

“I thought it was an arm for an arm, not an eye for an arm!” Skeppy cried as he tried to unstick the slime from his face, only succeeding in making his hands sticky as well. He made a noise of frustration, and went to punch Iskall again, who just dodged, having learnt their lesson from last time.

Iskall wrapped some slime around their hand and slugged Skeppy in the face. There was a loud bang, and the diamond boy was sent back a few paces. Iskall shook their hand, mouthing “ow” over and over. Luckily, the slime had protected their hand from the same fate as their arm.

Iskall gathered as much slime as they could in their hands, and ran past Skeppy, throwing it all at his feet.

Skeppy struggled against the sticky substance, and deactivated his quirk, hoping it would make it easier to get out.

It didn’t.

Iskall took this opportunity to run at him, shoulder first, and slam him into the ground. They used their slime to stick him to the floor, before getting up and standing over him.

“3… 2… 1…” Freefall counted down, as Skeppy fruitlessly struggled.

“The winner is… ISKALL OF CLASS 1A!!” She announced.

Grian seemed to get a little bit of energy back as he cheered for his friend.

Iskall held their hands up in the air, posing. They did eventually help Skeppy up, dissolving the slime.

The boy looked disgusted as he shook his hands and wet green slime dropped onto the floor.

~~ooo~~

Iskall walked back up to the stands, with a fresh flower-patterned bandage around their arm, flopping into the seat next to Grian, slapping their uninjured hand on his back.

“Well done!” Grian grinned, sleepily looking up at them, his head laid on the separating wall, “You really uhh… Stuck him to the floor there…?”

“I know right? I’m MEGA cool.” They said proudly, leaning back in their chair with crossed arms, propping their legs up on the wall in front of them, next to where Grian was leaning his head.

“Ew gross, get your smelly feet away from my face!” Grian exclaimed, giggling, as he sat up, his hair an absolute mess.

Iskall burst into laughter, and pulled their trainer off, waving it in front of Grian’s nose.

Grian shrieked in laughter, and despite his tiredness, got up and scrambled behind Stress.

“Stress save me, they’re trying to murder me!” He laughed, on the verge of tears.

“Oh no, wot’s the big, mean, smelly ogre doin to ya?” Stress played along, doing a baby voice at Grian, who just stuck his tongue out.

“Clearly they’re trying to poison me!” Grian exclaimed, unable to contain his laughter anymore as he leant on Stress’ back, his wings twitching as he shook with fits of giggles. Stress and Iskall weren’t in any better states. Iskall had tears streaming out of their one eye, and Stress had her hand clamped over her mouth as she tried to not laugh too loudly, as they were already getting a few stares from other people in the crowd, and other classes, although none from class 1A, who were all doing equally weird things themselves.

Xb, Hypno, Scar, Jevin, Cub and Cleo were in the middle of an intense game of Uno, with all of the screaming and death threats that come with it, Ren seemed to be attempting to get Doc to give him a piggy back since he “can’t walk with this thing on my leg, dude!”, whilst Etho and Bdubs egged him on, Beef filmed it, and Doc vehemently denied him, Wels and False were in a passionate discussion about what kind of sword is the best, Keralis was listening intently as Xisuma rambled on about bees, and Zedaph, Impulse and Tango were doing some kind of… gymnastics routine?

Grian eventually calmed down enough to see that the stage was cleared and figured that it probably wouldn’t be long until the next round started.

He was correct, as a few minutes later, Freefall walked onto the stage and announced, “The next round is… STRESS MONSTER VERSUS TECHNO BLADE!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one is one of my favourite chapters ive written ;)  
> Guess who is self isolating lmao, I guess I'll have loads more time to write chapters then lol  
> COmment. now.


	21. Sports festival: STRESS MONSTER VS TECHNOBLADE!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slaps chapter on the table*  
> 1500 words, take it or leave it.

Stress made her way to the prep room, practically vibrating, although she was unsure if it was nerves, fear, or excitement. Possibly all three.

She pushed the door open, and her eyes widened as she saw a beautiful bouquet of alliums on the table, tied with a pink ribbon. A small note was laid on the top.

“Good luck.” It read, in thick, loopy purple marker pen. The letters were slightly… off… but she couldn’t quite put her finger on why.

Stress shuddered, and poked the bouquet back with her finger, so it was as far away from her as possible.

Her nerves were thoroughly wracked as she waited for the buzzer to announce the beginning of the round, fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

~~ooo~~

Grian watched the two of them walk over to the centre of the stage. Stress had her hair down and her usual flower crown perched on her head. She had a determined look in her brown eyes, and was, unlike almost everyone else he’d seen so far, wearing the uniform correctly, with her pale pink trainers.

Looking over at Techno Blade, Grian could see that the pig-headed boy had a long plait running down his back, which he hadn’t noticed the first time, having only seen him from the front. He also had a golden crown nestled on his head, and Grian had to wonder just how many uniform rules were being bent. He was also wearing his jacket undone, revealing a white dress shirt, which Grian couldn’t help but roll his eyes at.

Freefall floated down between them, holding her hand out.

“Three…”

“Two…”

“One…”

“GO!” Her hand went down, and she ran off the stage.

Techno immediately scratched his long nails down his arm, and Grian winced at the copious amounts of blood dripping off his fingers. The boy, however, seemed unconcerned with this, instead calmly flicking his arm, as the blood formed a deadly sharp blade. He levelled it at Stress, who had gone slightly pale.

Without hesitating a single second more, Techno ran at Stress, slicing the sword where her throat would’ve been, had she not taken a quick step backwards. She quickly ducked down, aiming a sweeping kick at his legs, which he deftly dodged, spinning. Stress sent a wave of thick purple coloured crystal in his direction, which was quickly avoided.

The game of cat and mouse continued for another few minutes, neither getting any good hits on the other, but it was clear that Stress was getting tired of the dodging, and that Techno had enough stamina to continue at this for hours, despite missing probably enough blood to make him dizzy.

Stress suddenly let out a burst of a deep purple crystal shards, which clouded the atmosphere with tiny blades.

Grian gasped in shock, leaning over the barrier, his eyes wide, hearing Iskall’s loud vow to murder Techno as everyone watched the silhouette of a sword go through Stress’ stomach, and she fell to the floor.

The crystal cloud cleared, and the crowd could see Techno, covered in small bleeding cuts from the crystal shards, breathing heavily as he held his sword to the side.

Stress was on her hands and knees on the floor, and Grian cried out when he saw something red drop onto the floor under her.

Techno smirked, somehow, and crouched down in front of her, as Freefall began an uncertain countdown.

“3!”

Grian saw his mouth move as if he were saying something to the shaking girl and was in half a mind just to fly down there to encase Techno in bedrock.

“2!”

The pig-boy’s eyes widened.

“1!”

…

…

…

“YA THOUGHT, BITCH!” Stress screamed, tackling Techno, seemingly instantly recovering from her injury.

“STRESS MONSTER IS BACK UP!!” Pixl announced, shouting so excitedly that some feedback rung around the arena, followed by some laughter from Zloy, which was picked up on the mic.

Techno was pushed to the floor, taken by surprise, as Stress tackled him, kicking a knee into his groin and throwing a handful of what Grian had thought was her blood in his face, but now he saw it sparkle in the light, he realised it was a red crystal dust, the exact same shade as the sword that had lost its form next to techno, and was now a concerningly large puddle of blood.

She landed a heavy punch on his face, with a crack audible to even Grian, who winced, as he saw blood come out of the pig-boy’s mouth.

“That’s at least a tooth gone-” he thought to himself.

Techno, having finally got over the shock of being tackled by someone he had seconds prior stabbed, threw the girl off him, sending her flying to the other side of the stage. Techno rubbed his eyes, at his slightly blurry vision from the crystal shards. Stress ran her hands along the floor, ignoring the grazes that were appearing on her palms, and a wall of crystal appeared behind her, saving her from being flung out of the arena. The look Grian saw in her eyes as her gaze turned to Techno let him know that she wasn’t just going to give up.

Stress got to her feet and ran at Techno, a fire in her eyes.

Techno squinted, and the puddle of blood drew itself up into his palm. The pig boy had tears streaming from his eyes, having rubbed them to try and get the crystal shards out, but only succeeding in making it worse.

As Stress tried to land a punch on him, Grian noticed that his reactions, whilst still almost superhuman in their speed, were significantly slower than before.

Stress suddenly sent a curved spike of crystal into Techno’s side, driving him towards the boundary of the stage. He crossed his arms in front of it, and braced himself on the floor, jumping to the side a few feet from the edge of the stage, coming to a neat stop on his knees.

Techno’s sword then began to seemingly melt, and separated into several smaller knives, and Grian could just about make out some more red liquid leaking out of his arm, and into his hand. He lifted one of the small throwing knives and threw it with seemingly deadly accuracy. Luckily, Stress noticed and ducked out of the way, wincing when it cut her cheek. The next three were thrown with similar accuracy, all just managing to graze the now exhausted Stress. Techno stood up as he held onto his last knife. Stress was standing on the opposite side of the stage, her skin, much like Techno’s, littered with small cuts from the crystal shards, along with much larger cuts from her opponent’s knives. She was out of breath, and holding her side, where Grian could see some dark red seeping through her uniform.

Techno threw the last knife, and Stress tried to dodge, but it still embedded itself in her shoulder. She cried out in pain, and Techno ran over, punching her in the face. She fell to the floor and stayed there for Freefall’s complete countdown this time.

“The winner is… TECHNO BLADE FROM CLASS 1B!!”

~~ooo~~

Techno crouched down besides Stress, who was still awake.

“Sorry.” He said, monotonously, motioning to her many injuries.

“Don’t be.” She replied, “I woulda beaten you if you’d gone easy on me.”

“You certainly didn’t go easy on me either.” Techno replied, monotonous as always. One of his large tusks was broken halfway up, he was covered in small cuts, he had a nasty bruise blossoming on the side of his face, and his eyes still hurt, the whites of them almost as red as his pupils.

The grinned at each other, and Techno helped her up, letting her lean on him as they both limped over to Renbob’s tent.

The applause from the audience was the loudest anyone had heard in years.

~~ooo~~

Back in the stands, Grian watched as Iskall left, along with Ren and Cleo, both as damage control in case their friend somehow came across Techno and because Ren wanted to talk to his cousin.

Grian could tell that Iskall was very angry about their oldest friend getting stabbed, although worry seemed to cloud over their rage.

Grian turned his attention back onto the stage, where currently Captain Sparklez was making a laser show of clearing up Stress’ crystals, much to the apparent excitement of one of the members of class 1B, the shorter brunet – Tubbo, if he remembered correctly- who looked a little like he was about to pass out. Grian snorted in slight amusement as the pro hero finished his display, and the stage was cleared.

Freefall walked onto the stage, her heel clicks somehow audible from all the way up in the stands, grinning.

“The next round is… GEORGE NOT FOUND VERSUS ETHO SLAB!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Techno got through.... but who really won the fight? ;)  
> heheheheheh  
> I hope you enjoyed, :)  
> Comment. A command from your Queen. ;)


	22. Sports festival: ETHO vs GEORGE!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow look a beginning note  
> After this I only have one more finished pre-written chapter oh god oh fuck

Etho stood up at the announcement.

“Well, that’s me.” He pulled his face mask down and stuck his tongue out at the class, before pulling it back up and making his way to the prep room.

Pushing open the door, Etho looked around the prep room. He’d heard that both Stress and Grian had had things left in the room for them. He wasn’t sure if he was relieved or disappointed that the table was bare. He sighed and sat down in the chair, resting his hands behind his head, and kicking his feet on the table. He closed his eyes and stayed like that, completely relaxed, until the buzzer for him to go onto the stage rang out.

Etho smirked, adjusting his Naruto headband, and left the room.

~~ooo~~

Grian watched the two walk onstage.

Etho was wearing his usual Naruto headband and mask. His jacket was undone, and underneath he was wearing a black sleeveless turtleneck. He was wearing the normal uniform trousers, and large, clompy boots. Even with the mask, it was still obvious that he was grinning.

Grian then turned his attention to Etho’s opponent, George Not Found. He was remarkably shorter than Etho, although that wasn’t much of a feat, and had neat brown hair. He was wearing the uniform normally and was wearing black trainers. What stood out the most were the clout goggles perched on his face, hiding his eyes.

Freefall floated down between them, holding her hand out.

“Three…”

“Two…”

“One…”

“GO!” Her hand went down, and she ran off the stage.

Etho sent a wave of ice in George’s direction, which was quickly dodged.

As he ducked out of the way, George pulled his glasses off, glaring at Etho. From up in the stands, Grian could see that he had one icy blue eye and one dark brown. Etho’s body began to slow, and his skin started to take on a grey tinge. It only took a few moments before he was almost entirely a stone grey, with the exception of his eyes.

George grinned, walking toward the statue of Etho. George’s eyes widened as his breath came out of his mouth as a cloud. There were snowflakes flurrying around Etho, which soon turned into shards of ice, as he froze the water content in the air. George stumbled back, as the ground between him and his opponent began to cover with frost. It only took a moment for a wall of ice to shoot up from the ground, and Etho was immediately released from his prison.

[George Not Found

Class 1B

Affiliation: Hero Commission

Quirk: Medusa

He can turn people into stone for as long as he’s looking at them. This affects his vision, causing colour blindness.

His quirk doesn’t work through glass or any kind of barrier, so he wears sunglasses at all times, since he can’t control it. The glasses also help to lessen his colour blindness.

At UA because of Dream, rather than his own merit, so he feels like he has something to prove.]

Etho fell forwards, stumbling, but managed to regain his balance. He looked through the ice at his opponent. He stares at George, thinking for a second, as his opponent tries to get through the ice wall. He rubs his chin under the mask, as an idea forms in his mind.

He walks over to the ice wall, where George is kicking at it, and knocks on it. George looks up with a glare that seemed like it would be able to melt the ice in its intensity.

Etho pushes his hands forwards, and the ice wall follows his movement, until George is out of bounds.

Grian snickers as he hears a loud “FUCK!” from the boy, and a somehow even louder “LANGUAGE!” from someone in class 1B.

“George Not Found is out of bounds! The winner is… ETHO SLAB FROM CLASS 1A!!” Freefall announced.

The ice wall began to drip water onto the stage, now that Etho’s quirk was no longer keeping it frozen, melting under the bright sun.

The two walked off stage, George pulling his goggles back over his eyes, and pointedly ignoring Etho.

~~ooo~~

Etho arrived back in the stands, with his mask pulled down and a smirk on his face.

“That was easy.” He gloated, falling into his seat between Beef and Doc, leaning his legs on Doc, and his head on Beef. The two of them shared a look, and pushed him onto the floor, much to the amusement of Bdubs, who was sitting backwards on the row in front.

The remainder of Etho’s ice, which had not already melted from the sun was currently being very effectively destroyed by Firethorn.

Grian looked up as Tango got up from where he was previously having a hushed conversation with Zedaph and Impulse, leaving to presumably go to the prep room. This wouldn’t have stuck out to Grian, if it weren’t for the worried and concerned expressions playing on his friend’s faces.

Zedaph and Impulse shared a glance, before getting up and following Tango. Grian frowned and turned to the stage. Firethorn had since left, and Freefall took his place.

“The next round is… TANGO TEK VERSUS BAD BOY HALO!!”

~~ooo~~

~~ooo~~

Tango turned around as he heard heavy footsteps.

“Tango.”

He scowled as his father spoke.

“You must win this festival. My greatest creation Must. Not. Fa-” He was cut off by a pair of lighter footsteps running and a shout of “TANGO!” coming towards them. Tango looked around his father, and a wave of relief rushed over him.

Zedaph and Impulse came up next to him, each linking an arm with Tango.

Zedaph smiled at Firethorn. “Sorry Mister Sir Hero Fire man, we’ve been looking for Tango, Mr Hills wants to talk to him. Urgent UA 1 A business you know? Bye-bye!”

Tango was pulled by his friends in the opposite direction of his father. He gave the two of them a thankful look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... did you like (as I read in a comment last chapter) This twink getting obliterated?
> 
> Leave a comment... I dare you.
> 
> (Btw, barely anything that relates to the dsmp plot will be in this, because i have no idea whats happening, and at this point I'm too afraid to ask...)


	23. Sports festival: TANGO VS BBH!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heheheheh

When team ZIT reached the prep room, Zedaph and Impulse wished their friend good luck, hugging him, before leaving him in the room.

Tango closed the door once the two had disappeared from sight, sighing and running a hand through his hair. He sat down in the chair, and leaned back, just breathing, in order to calm his frazzled nerves and shaky hands.

~~ooo~~

Up in the stands, Grian was chatting to Iskall, who had returned from the first aid tent, after Stress convinced them that yes, she’s okay, and no, they don’t have to go pig hunting.

They looked to the stage when the raucous applause began. Tango, and who Grian assumed was Bad Boy Halo walked out.

Tango was wearing his jacket undone, with a red t-shirt underneath, the normal uniform trousers, and tall black military boots. His red eyes darted towards where his father was standing, to the 1A stands, and then to his opponent.

Bad was wearing the uniform perfectly, with the exception of a long black hooded cloak, with red trims, and many little buckles and straps hanging off it.

Hearing an almost earsplittingly loud shriek of what was probably encouragement, Grian turned his attention to the Class 1B stands.

“YES! FUCK HIM UP, BAD!!”

It was Skeppy. He didn’t get to say much more before another person in his class, who Grian vaguely recognised as someone in the team that Cleo had controlled, gave him a glare, and suddenly nothing came from his mouth. He mouthed the words “Oh come one!”

[Callahan

Class 1B

Quirk: Stolen silence

Can stop one living thing from making a noise at a time, as long as he can see them in real time, even if it is through live video.]

Grian snickered, devolving into full on peals of laughter when he heard a distant shout of “LANGUAGE!” from the stage.

He calmed down pretty quickly, as Freefall floated down between them, holding her hand out.

“Three…”

“Two…”

“One…”

“GO!” Her hand went down, and she ran off the stage.

Tango ran forwards, aiming a punch at Bad’s face. Bad made no attempt to dodge. Grian braced himself for the sight of the 1B student flying across the arena. When Tango’s fist made contact, he stumbled, his fist going straight through his opponent’s face.

Bad had drawn his hood up, and all that could be seen of him were some black wisps of smoke sitting comfortably where his skin should be and two glowing white eyes.

“What the fuck?? You can turn into that shit?!” Tango exclaimed, having previously thought that Bad could only make the black smoke, like a creepy broken smoke machine.

“LANGUAGE!” He shouted, which broke the ‘Terrifying demon about to murder you in your sleep’ appearance.

Bad, or now the smoke that was Bad, stepped forwards, falling gracefully, as his foot, followed by his leg, and then the rest of his body turned into a cloud, which swarmed around Tango, eventually reappearing behind him, Bad’s body reforming from the feet upwards. He reached out, wrapping a hand around Tango’s neck, not tight enough to hurt him, or even leave a mark, but just tight enough that he couldn’t easily escape.

Tango’s hand lit on fire, and he swept it backwards, just catching the edge of Bad’s cape. He jumped back, attempting to put himself out.

Bad’s void like eyes narrowed, and he once again turned into the black smoke, wisping away to the other side of the stage.

Tango lit his fists of fire, sending a wave of flames towards Bad, who sidestepped it easily, seeming to glide through the air rather than step across the floor.

Tango scowled, as dark smoke began to encompass the arena.

“You’re not the only one who can make smoke!” He shouted at the smoke in a random direction, not actually knowing where Bad was standing, and pulled his jacket off, setting it on fire. This made its own dark grey smoke.

Bad walked out of his smoke, seemingly solid again. “That’s really not going to do anything, you muffinhead…” he muttered, sounding confused.

Tango scoffed, “Yeah, okay.”

He threw the flaming jacket on Bad’s head. Bad screamed as he tried to avoid it. The jacket hit his hood, pulling it down. The glowing from his eyes and mouth ceased, his skin turned back into its usual colour, and the smoke rolling around the stage began to thin slightly.

[Bad Boy Halo

His quirk only works when his face is in shadows.]

Tango took this opportunity to hit Bad in the face. The boy’s glasses went flying from his face, and he stumbled backwards a couple of steps.

Bad’s eyes hardened, and Tango could’ve sworn that the green of his eyes lightened slightly, his iris beginning to disappear, but that though was quickly squashed when Bad shoved his slightly bent glasses back on his face and pulled his hood back up.

Tango lit his hands on fire, and Bad turned back into the wisps of smoke. The two rushed at each other, Tango now trying to burn Bad’s hood, and Bad trying to tire Tango out.

Tango ran past Bad, grabbing his cloak, and placing a hand on the hood, watching smugly as it burnt to ashes. Bad, after returning to normal, scowled at Tango, although it really didn’t look too threatening. More like a puppy than anything else.

Tango ran forwards, throwing another punch at Bad’s face. The look of surprise on his face when he caught his fist was priceless.

“You’re just full of surprises, aren’t you?” Tango muttered, using his other hand to grab Bad’s wrist, and twist his arm backwards, pushing him to the floor with a knee in the small of his back.

Bad half-heartedly struggled, before calling to Freefall, “I give.”

Freefall nodded.

“The winner is… TANGO TEK FROM CLASS 1A!!” the heroine announced.

Tango grinned and got up from where he was pinning Bad. He held a hand out, which the other boy took.

“That was a fun fight,” Bad smiled, “I hope we can spar again.” His smile darkened slightly, “But burning my cloak was just rude.”

Tango shivered slightly at the smile. “Yeah, sure dude. Sorry about the cloak…?”

“It’s fine now that you’ve apologised.” Bad smiled, a normal, friendly smile this time.

The two walked to RenBob’s tent together, idly chatting the whole way there, even though neither of them were particularly injured.

As the two walked off, it sounded like there was equally loud screaming coming from the rest of team ZIT and Skeppy, who was able to speak again.

Grian snorted as the three began shouting at each other in what could only be considered an alien language consisting only of wild screeches, but somehow all of them understood each other. Grian rolled his eyes, before turning them back to the stage, where Worm man was sweeping up all of the ash from the stage.

There was a small moment of feedback, before Zloy’s voice rang through the speakers.

“That is the end of the first round of 1 v 1 fights!”

“The winners of these fights were:” Pixl continued,

“False Symmetry!”

“Dream!”

“Xisuma Void!”

“Grian!”

“Iskall!”

“Techno Blade!”

“Etho Slab!”

“And Tango Tek!”

“The fights for the second round will be: False Symmetry Vs Dream, Xisuma Void Vs Grian, Iskall Vs Techno Blade and Etho Slab Vs Tango Tek!” Zloy announced.

“How exciting is this?!” Pixl finished, as the crowd burst into applause.

~~ooo~~

Grian looked over to where Xisuma was sitting with Keralis.

“Guess I’m going to have to beat you. Only one pair of purple eyes in class 1A!” He snickered, fluffing his wings.

Xisuma snorted. “Try me bird boy.”

~~ooo~~

“The first fight of the quarter finals is… FALSE SYMMETRY VERSUS DREAM!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the begining of the quarter finals huh?
> 
> (From now on there will be two fights per chapter, with the exception of the final round,)
> 
> Also, a little spoiler for the next chapter in the tags. I wonder what that's about? 🐇


	24. Sports festival: QUARTER FINAL PART 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it is late, so you're getting it on a sunday instead of a tuesday. How fun.  
> It's not on time because I hadn't written it to a state where I was happy with it, and i didnt want to put out anything less than perfect. :)  
> The next update will be on the 5th of January, all things going to plan. :)

False walked onto the stage. She looked down at her still bandaged hands and clenched her fist.

She carefully eyed her opponent as he walked out. He was taller than Sapnap, but physically didn’t look much stronger than maybe Xisuma. In a quirkless fistfight, she would be pretty confident in being able to beat him into the ground. Unfortunately, this fight was not quirkless, and from what she could tell, he could shapeshift into a dog, which would make things more difficult, but hopefully not impossible.

Looking above his head, she saw the usual ten red hearts floating above his head. His experience bar was almost scarily high – she didn’t even want to stop to think about that. The only other person she’s seen so far with anywhere near that amount of experience was Grian, which she guessed had something to do with The Watchers. Not even TFC had that much, and it honestly scared her. How had these teenagers managed to gain more experience than a pro with about 50 years of hero work under his belt? His hunger bar was currently full, like he’d eaten just before coming onto the stage.

False pulled her goggles down over her eyes, faking complete nonchalance as Freefall introduced the fight.

At her sister’s shout of “START!”, she immediately ran forwards and threw a punch at Dream.

He stumbled backwards, and a small hairline crack appeared in his white mask. A wide smile appeared on his face, and he was suddenly surrounded by green sparks.

False lurched backwards, as instead of a lanky teenager, there stood an unnaturally large sun bear with Dream’s white mask tied onto its face.

“HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO FISTFIGHT A BEAR???!” False screamed, taking a few steps back.

She pointedly ignored her shaking hands, it had to be a coincidence that he turned into a bear… right?

Looking above him, she could see that four of his red hearts were greyed out, almost as if he’d lost them somehow. The grey shapes slowly faded away in the next few seconds, and False realised that he’d just lowered his own health.

The girl cracked her knuckles, her mouth pressed into a thin line. “Alright. Time to fistfight a bear.”

~~ooo~~

Up in the stands, 1A were all clamouring to lean over the wall at the front of their seating area. When she’d walked out, Cleo had started chanting “FALSE SUPREMACY!” over and over, and soon the rest of the class had joined in. Stress and Scar were throwing tiny crystals around like confetti, Tango had become a human sparkler, having been literally picked up by Zedaph and Impulse who were waving him around, whilst on fire, in the air, and Doc had finally given in and let Ren have a piggyback.

Grian was hanging off the wall, screaming his head off as he contributed to the False Supremacy chant. The only reason he hadn’t fallen into the slightly concerned looking spectators below him was Mumbo’s iron grip on the back of his jacket.

Some of the members of class 1B had also joined in the False Supremacy chant, although significantly less… chaotically loud… than class 1A.

~~ooo~~

False ran at Dream, ducking under his deadly claws, and punching him in the stomach. The bear hardly seemed to notice and took another swipe at False’s head. She dropped to the floor in a crouch and grabbed one of the bear’s hind legs. She lifted it up, pulling Dream over her shoulders, and throwing him across the stage. The bear rolled and came to a stop a few metres from the edge. False’s eyes flickered to the hearts above his head. He’d lost three of his six hearts and she grinned.

Sprinting at the bear, who was shaking his head as if to clear it, false aimed a deadly kick at Dream’s head. A loud crack rang out through the arena, as the bear fell to its side, surrounded with green sparks. When he reached the floor, Dream was human again, and his mask had a large crack running directly through the smile. False breathed a sigh of relief.

“You have GOT to be kidding me-” the masked boy huffed, standing up. “What is up with you? You don’t have a strength quirk; I’ve done my research.” He turned to False.

“Bit creepy that.” False replied, aiming a kick directly into Dream’s smug face. He ducked under her leg, going on defence against False’s hand to hand.

Dream growled and glowed with lime sparks again. False stepped back, unsure of whether he would be a dog, a bear or something else entirely.

In his place was a large brown Clydesdale horse, with Dream’s now-cracked mask tied on its face.

He ran at her, swinging his head against her side. She locked her knees and tried to stay in place but was pushed just out of bounds by the horse’s powerful face.

“The winner is…. DREAM FROM CLASS 1B!”

False scoffed as her sister announced Dream’s win, and petted the horse on the nose, before making her way over to Renbob to sort out the nasty bruise that was now blooming on her ribs, leaving a very confused horse standing in the stage.

Lime sparks flew from around Dream, until he was left in his human form again, a dark bruise and some blood just visible under his mask. He turned and stumbled his way over to the medical tent.

“The next fight is… GRIAN VERSUS XISUMA VOID!”

~~ooo~~

Grian grinned and looked over to Xisuma. “Remember what I said about purple eyes?”

Xisuma pulled his mask down and in a stroke of maturity stuck his tongue out at Grian, both of them completely forgetting that Zedaph also had purple eyes.

They made their way down to the prep rooms, continuing their friendly arguments, which mainly consisted of pronouncing each other’s names wrong. When “Grapefruit” and “Xanthophyll Vampire” reached their assigned rooms, they parted ways with a quick hug and calls of good luck.

~~ooo~~

Grian walked out onto stage, his wings fluttering in excitement.

He was wearing his mask again and had ditched his school jacket in favour of a red jumper.

He grinned at his opponent, who presumably grinned back. Xisuma was wearing his mask again, and his hair was in a rather pretty braid, and flung over his shoulder. Grian supposed that he must have got one of the girls, Hypno or Ren to do it for him. Judging by the purple flowers woven into it, Grian narrowed it down to Stress or Cleo, who were the only other people he’s ever seen wearing flowers in their hair, besides Renbob.

Grian listened intently as Freefall counted down to the beginning of the fight, and as soon as she threw her hand down, he dropped to the floor, sending a large wave of bedrock in Xisuma’s direction.

His eyes widened when his bedrock froze, before flickering and dissolving into purple sparks. “Wait what?” He muttered, before taking off, flying over Xisuma and dropping down on top of him.

Xisuma let out a startled squeak as Grian landed on top of his shoulders, knocking him face first into the floor and pushing his face into the floor with a surprising amount of strength for someone so tiny.

Xisuma struggled, his thrashing around managing to dislodge Grian from where he was pinning him, allowing him to teleport a few metres away. Both boys fumbled to stand up again.

They faced each other, and Grian could feel his eyes burning as his wings itched to move. Xisuma raised his hands, and purple words in a language that Grian knew all too well popped up around him, Grian squinted, trying to read the flipped script, when suddenly he had to double over from the crippling pain he found himself in. Turning his gaze to his opponent, Grian could see that Xisuma’s eyes were almost glowing in their intensity.

Grian gritted his teeth and stood up.

~~ooo~~

In the stands, Class 1A watched with bated breath as they watched two of the strongest members of their class fight. Mumbo’s hands were shaking, and Iskall and Scar, who were sat on either side of him, were receiving some slight side effects of his quirk.

Several of the members of Class B were cheering Grian on too, although some of them were pronouncing his name strangely.

~~ooo~~

Despite being blacklisted, Grian continued to push forwards, despite how his body felt like it was about to disintegrate, and aimed a punch at Xisuma’s face, smirking when the taller boy stumbled back.

“Ow-” Xisuma muttered, pulling his mask down to under his nose, to wipe away as much blood as he could on the back of his hand, although he only succeeded in staining the pale skin of his hand red.

Grian took the opportunity of X being distracted to shove him to the floor, flapping his wings to try and keep his opponent down as he sat on his chest, and pinned his arms to the floor with his boots.

Xisuma screwed his eyes shut as he disappeared from under Grian, just as Freefall’s countdown reached “2”. Grian looked up at him and struggled to his feet before the pain from the Blacklist got to him and he crumpled to the floor.

Xisuma watched Grian carefully, and as soon as Freefall’s countdown reached zero, he quickly whitelisted his winged friend again, and rushed over to pick him up, carrying him over to Renbob’s tent. Behind him, he heard the announcement of “The winner is…. XISUMA VOID FROM CLASS 1A!”, but he couldn’t exactly find it in himself to be too excited, the guilt of hurting his friend eating away at him.

When he was halfway to the medical tent, Grian groggily opened his eyes. “Shesuma?” He asked, and X just snickered slightly at the pronunciation, before Grian continued “Did I win?”

“No, Grian, you didn’t win.” X paused to let his friend down, before continuing on his way to Renbob’s tent with Grian in tow, “And I’m sorry about Blacklisting you… I know how much it hurts. I feel awful for doing that… it wasn’t really fair-” Xisuma started to fret, before Grian cut him off.

“Bro its fine, I’d have been mad at you if you’d held back. You used your quirk to it’s fullest, as did I. You’ve got nothing to apologise for.” He grinned at Xisuma, and the class president pulled down his mask and gave a soft smile back.

~~ooo~~

Once the two got back to the stands, Xisuma with some tissues held to his nose whilst he waited for it to stop bleeding, and Grian with a strict order to rest, Xisuma finally got to ask the question he had wanted to ask for ages.

“Hey Grian?” At the blond’s hum he continued, “How do you have that much strength? Where are you keeping it? ‘Cause it can’t be in you muscles, you have arms like twigs!”

Grian looked at his friend for a second before bursting out into laughter, closely followed by Xisuma, and the other people around them who were listening in on the conversation, their laughter drowning out the call that the next fight would be Iskall versus Techno.

~~ooo~~

~~ooo~~

Bloodshot red eyes stared at a phone screen.

“𝙹⍑ ⊣∷ᒷᒷ-𝙹リ~ ᔑ∷ᒷ ||𝙹⚍ ⍑ᔑ⍊╎リ⊣ ⎓⚍リ ∴╎ℸ ̣ ⍑ ||𝙹⚍∷ ꖎ╎ℸ ̣ ℸ ̣ ꖎᒷ ⍑ᒷ∷𝙹 ⎓∷╎ᒷリ↸ᓭ? ╎ ᓵᔑリ'ℸ ̣ ∴ᔑ╎ℸ ̣ ⚍リℸ ̣ ╎ꖎ ||𝙹⚍ ⋮𝙹╎リ ℸ ̣ ᔑ⚍∷ℸ ̣ ╎ᓭ... “

A smile grew on the figure’s face.

“∴𝙹リ'ℸ ̣ ʖᒷ ꖎ𝙹リ⊣ リ𝙹∴…”

Blood dripped from a silver knife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hows that then.... :)  
> nearly 2k words, making this the longest chapter so far! :0)  
> please comment this was difficult


	25. Update on why I've not been updating

So as you've probably read in the work summary, I'm going on a little bit of a hiatus. 

Basically national lockdown, and now I have online class. 

The time that I usually use to write is my frees at college, but because I'm at home, I have other things I need to do in those frees, which cuts down my time to write. 

I won't be updating until I have at least three more chapters prewritten. Which hopefully won't be more than a few weeks. 

If you want proof that I'm still alive for those few weeks, then you can talk to me on my Instagram, yki.dolls, (Which I have time to draw for because I can do that whilst listening to lessons, shh don't tell my teachers).

Once I update again, this chapter will be deleted. 

I'm very sorry for this, but I don't want to post any subpar chapters. 

See you soon 

Xoxo Myre 


End file.
